Four Fathers
by Makurayami Ookami
Summary: Three estranged brothers are out looking for their fathers, one of said boys just so happens to be the boywholived. Two of them are vampires, the other werewolf. See how screwed up their lives really are once they decide to go to Hogwarts.
1. Family?

Four Fathers Four Fathers

Ch. 1: Family?

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter, but I do take claim on Darkness and Midnight.

Shadow walked through the streets making himself blend in before ducking into a back alley. As soon as he had taken three steps two pairs of arms encircled his waist from either side. The pair didn't speak as they all continued walking until they reached a fire escape. They climbed the ladder one after the other and when they got to the roof allowed themselves to relax finally.

"You've been gone way too long little one."

"I wasn't gone that long Darkness. Anyways, here. I got us something to eat."

"You said you were taking a walk," piped up Midnight.

"Yeah yeah but what's a person to do with you two overbearing personas. Besides I didn't go no further than our boundaries and I know for a fact that the two of you were watching me the entire time." They laughed and let it go.

"Well, what did you expect luv."

"I was bored," he pouted.

"We could keep you from your bordism if you wish," whispered Midnight in his ear wrapping his arms over his neck and then sitting down and pulling him into his lap.

A couple of hours later, while Shadow was curled up in Midnight's lap and Midnight was being held by Darkness, all were asleep but Darkness who planned to stay awake as long as they slept. They wouldn't be caught off guard. An owl appeared and Darkness tried to wave it off but it wouldn't budge. Eventually Shadow sat up when he felt the owls stare.

"Why is there an extremely bored looking owl that looks exasperated sitting on the edge of the roof staring at us," asked Shadow.

"I don't know but it doesn't want to leave and short of having to get up and make it go away while I'm quite comfortable, it can just sit there and wait for whatever its waiting for," answered Darkness.

As soon as the words left his mouth the owl flew forward and sat at Shadow's feet. It started hopping up and down and thrusting its leg out. They noticed the letters tied to it and decided to just take them. Shadow reached forward and tried to remove all the letters but after he had taken one it tried to bite him. "Hey." The owl then hopped over to Darkness and he sighed and grabbed one of the envelopes. Midnight reached out his hand and took the other one. "Happy now," he asked it. It nodded its head and he shook his.

They read through the Hogwarts acceptance letters and looked at each other. "What do you make of this," asked Shadow.

"Well, we know the place is real. Do you think it'd be possible to find our father's there? Since it is a boarding school it would be a semi permanent home," said Darkness.

"How much are we going to need to get in is the question," asked Midnight.

"I don't know. Send a few questions with the owl and see what happens," replied Darkness.

Shadow drew out a little silver pen and slid it across his wrist and let his blood gather in it before pulling it away and licking his wrist. "So what do we write? How much is it to get in? Where do we have to go to get there? Where exactly is it located? Do you need papers on us, cause we don't have them?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Darkness. "Go for it," said Midnight.

Two days later they had a reply.

_Mr. Potter,_

_You have been invited to this school since your birth and your fee was paid then once you were accepted by the school herself. You will only have to pay for your school things in Diagon Alley when you go to retrieve them. If you wish I can send one of our Professors to make your transition easier. Please respond soon. Please send a date and time. I assure you no papers are needed. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Shadow penned back a response. _It would be nice to have some of our questions answered. Thank you. You can find us in the garden park at six p.m. any day this week._

"What do you look like, a gardener, well not anymore buddy," supplied Midnight.

"Maybe I should have signed my name."

"Probably."

He added Shadow Kuro to the letter before giving it to the owl. "Go wherever it is you go girl." The owl hooted and flew off.

Dumbledore read the letters again. The boy had wrote we and our. Hopefully he wasn't too messed up.

"Severus, please come to my office please."

"What is it that you want now Albus?"

"I would like for you to give Mr. Potter his introduction into the wizarding world, and remember our agreement."

"Fine, where is the brat?"

"In the garden park near his home. He will be there around six."

"Very well, I shall take my leave."

"He will need to know how to get to Diagon Alley and to purchase his school belongings." Severus sighed. "Good day Severus." Sev made his way to the door and without looking back as soon as it was closed disappeared to where he was to meet Harry Potter. Albus knew he had been in love with James and to try to make him hate his lover's son, his son, just made his blood boil. The old man should know better than to mess with a vampire and their family.

When he appeared he saw three boys walk in at exactly six-o-clock. Two had their arms wrapped around the thirds waist in the middle. He remembered when he and Sirius used to do that to James, while Remus just walked behind or in front of them laughing at them and shaking his head. For the headmaster to try to make an entirely different world for Harry Potter, one where Sev himself hated his lover and him, for Sirius and James to be dead, he couldn't do it. He could not and would not do that to his own child. There truly was no such Harry Potter, only one Alec Potter-Snape, but the headmaster was trying to destroy that. He would not let it happen. They had all claimed James as theirs and they were willing to share him if he was willing to be shared. It had all turned out for the best.

They saw a man begin to study them before he zoned out and a look of pain flashed through his eyes. They watched his stance and knew that he had once been like them. They could see it in the way he stood, the way his eyes, even unfocused, caught the tiniest movements around him. Shadow whispered to the other two. "Be nice." They nodded. They trusted Shadow to know what he was doing.

Severus heard the one in the middle whisper 'Be nice.' Good, he would be able to play nice in return and not get in trouble with Albus. He watched as they slowly walked towards him and then stopped and beckoned him to follow them. Without hesitation, he followed. Once they were in a secluded area they turned back to him and sat on the ground in a patch of grass.

"Mr. Potter."

"Actually my name is Kage Kuro but the owl seemed pretty insistent on me getting that particular letter."

"Shadow Black or Black Shadow?"

"Shadow Black. This is Darkness and Midnight Black."

"May I ask if you are lovers are just extremely close?"

"Nope. That's our secret now. Tsk tsk. That would ruin all the fun," answered Midnight smirking before tightening his arms around Shadow as Darkness did the same.

"May I ask why you chose the names you did. They are clearly not the ones given to you."

"I took Shadow because I remember being called the shadow bat and that my father was always associated with the shadows."

His eyes flashed and Shadow stopped. "I. I used to be called that when I was in Hogwarts and even now to some degree the students call me such, before the title was given to my son." Shadow looked at him then turned back to the other two.

"Do you think he could be," he trailed off. Severus watched them and he felt some sense of recognition hit him. Shadow spoke up again. "We are looking for our fathers." Shadow stared him directly in the eye and Severus had a random thought.

"I could find out if you will consent to give me a few drops of your blood." Instead, Shadow walked forward and held out his wrist.

"Are you a vampire?" He watched Sev turn and look before he lightly showed his fangs. He then showed him his and Severus chuckled.

"It would only figure."

"You'll definitely know for sure this way. Only a sip." Severus nodded. If he was his son truly like he knew then he would only need a sip. Looking at the boy, he nodded his consent and Severus gently bit into his wrist. After one sip he knew it was true. No matter how much Dumbledore had tried to change his son it hadn't worked. He nodded.

Shadow bowed. "Hello Father." He had finally found his father. After all their years of searching.

Severus bowed back and when both straightened Sev couldn't help it. He hadn't hugged his son since he was three. He smiled and wrapped his son in a hug and he only briefly tensed before he relaxed and hugged back.

Not to be selfish he pulled back before joining Midnight and Darkness. This time it was Midnight who spoke up. "They called my father Moony and I remembered a song that he would sing. I don't remember all of it though." Severus smiled. He remembered. Occasionally he would still find Remus humming it to himself when he was sad or extremely happy. He thought it would be funny if they realized that the names they used now were the ones in the song Remus had made up.

"I remember being called darkness grim by someone long ago. My father was a grim but I remember more than one person calling me such."

"Would you like to meet your fathers?" They turned to him and he could see the pure hope shining in their eyes but he knew they would not ask. They would not present themselves weaker in front of him than they had already done so. It was Shadow that nodded. "Do you trust me to bring all three of you together to an unknown location?" His response was their pulling of Shadow back and wrapping their arms around him.

Midnight spoke up. "We're brothers but we're also lovers." He took that as his signal. He touched the two on the edge of the semi-circle they had created and they landed in a hidden manor that no one besides Severus and his lovers knew of.

When they landed they immediately crouched down as they had three wands pointing at them. Remus was the first to recover at the sudden appearance when he saw that Severus was calm. "Lower your wands." They did so and just as quickly as they had straightened up James was passed them, as he had been halfway hidden behind his protective lovers, and was hugging the three boys. When Remus tried to approach him, he growled at him and bared his fangs. Slowly Severus made his way forward talking lowly and touched James's back. Slowly but surely his tension faded and Remus and Sirius also placed their hands on his back.

They all felt comforted by James holding them. This was where they were supposed to be. This was their mother. He would love them unconditionally. They were safe here. They were home. Finally. Severus growled and they looked up at him, clinging to James as they were.

"Dumbledore is calling me back." Turning to them he asked, "Will you stay here?" They nodded. "I will return as soon as I can. Be easy with each other. You must learn before you can test boundaries. We will have to get their things for Hogwarts soon if they still wish to go." Everyone nodded. They refused to let go of James afraid this was all just a dream. Remus and Sirius made themselves comfortable on the floor and summoned some blankets to them. While James ran his hands through each of their hair occasionally Moony started singing. Eventually Sirius and even James joined in.

"Go to sleep my little midnight moony,

Sleep as our mother watches over you,

Go to sleep my little darkness grim,

Sleep as our mother watches over you,

Go to sleep my little shadow bat

Sleep as our mother watches over you,

Your stag will hold you,

Your moony will sing to you,

Your grim will play with you,

Your bat will protect you,

Your stag, moony, grim, and bat will watch over you,

Sleep as our mother watches over you,

Hush little midnight moony,

Hush little darkness grim,

Hush little shadow bat,

Sleep as our mother watches over you."

They all looked at them and then smiled before closing their eyes and giving in to the sleep they desperately needed. Remus sang once more to insure their rest. He lay down on the floor and situated everyone so that when they all awoke they would be together.


	2. What a Nightmare!

Four Fathers

Four Fathers

Ch. 2: What a Nightmare

After a week was spent with everyone making themselves comfortable with the other it was like they had never been seperated. They were also happy that their fathers did not treat them as children but as an equal, though they did call them little ones and they couldn't bring themselves to care.

Severus was hardly ever home but he couldn't help that and they didn't hold it against him. He came when he could be missed. On impulse Midnight asked how they had all gotten together and they looked at each other and laughed before starting their wild tale.

Flashback

"Severus, Remus, I need to talk to the two of you," said a frantic Sirius. "Alone. Now," he added.

"What's wrong Siri," Remus asked. Sirius ushered them into a secluded room.

"I like James. And I mean as more then a friend. I don't when it changed I just know it did."

Severus spoke up. "The same has happened for me. I kept quiet because it would not be fair to James to have to pick between us."

"It is very unusual for a werewolf and a vampire to be mates but I have felt the same way the two of you do. We all know when he is sad or happy, and it hurts us when we he is angry."

"So what are we going to do. I'm sure he'll realize something soon. We've all been more overbearing then we usually are."

"I'm not quite sure truly," said Severus to Sirius. "We will have to try to control ourselves better."

"Do you feel the pull on your soul when he's truly happy," asked Sirius. They both nodded. "This has got to be some twisted sense of fate. I've heard of triangles before. It's not all that uncommon for either of our species. But three mates to one person, a group of four. I've never heard of such."

"Nor I," said Severus

"Or I," said Remus.

"But it seems to be?"

"Yes," they both answered.

It was Severus that then asked. "Will we share should he be willing to be shared?" They both gave him a strange look before breaking out into smiles.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Then let's go find James and give him this devastating news come tonight. There is no point in hiding it. We all feel the same way for him and he will feel more betrayed by us attempting to hide it then telling him now that we are all assured of our feelings." They nodded knowing it was true even if it was kind of sudden.

End Flashback

"In short, they found me, drug me outside to the whomping willow and made me hear them out. I think that was one of the most happiest days of my life besides having my children and caring for them before they were taken away from us." They hugged him trying to keep him from bitter thoughts. "Now, if you're still deciding to go to Hogwarts it's time to go shopping. They groaned at the change in topic. They hated shopping unless it was a necessity.

"Well we know where they got the dislike for shopping from. Either Sev or Rem."

"I don't mind shopping Siri if I didn't have to babysit the two of you. You are supposed to be responsible adults, but that has never once occurred in my short lifetime of shopping with the two of you. There is a reason I tend to shop alone and lock the two of you in here."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going shopping," the two sung in a singsong voice.

"I tried," Remus said. "Never say I didn't warn you three about the two of them. Only Severus seems to be able to keep them in line while shopping. I guess I should also warn you that to the wizarding society as a whole the two of them are dead and I am a pining werewolf that has no association with Severus unless it is to get wolfsbane and then we are not polite to one another during this time."

"Why?" They were confused. Remus sighed and pulled the other two back to the couch. "Explain first. Shop later. They need to know this and we've all been skirting around the issue for a week." They sighed and nodded. "Albus Dumbledore heard of a prophecy about a child Severus Snape and James Potter would have that stated quite clearly in his opinion that you were to be the one to vanquish the dark lord, Voldemort. He used your scar as proof to the wizarding world that you were the one to get rid of him when he disappeared some years ago." Shadow growled at the audacity of the man to do such a thing but then slipped his hand to his forehead where rested a lightning bolt.

"What do you mean? I've always had this."

"And Midnight has a crescent moon, while Darkness has a…"

"Sai," answered Sirius, breaking Remus short. "It came to me in a dream vision that it would be your weapon of choice in your older age." He nodded and pulled out a pair of them from the cloak he always wore. "Well, I guess I didn't do too bad then." They nodded.

"Sev carved the lightning bolt for you because that is your element. In time you will learn to control it and call it forth when you are in need of it. You won't ever have to worry about be struck by lightning that's for sure."

"Well that answers a couple of questions for me," Darkness spoke up and Shadow hid a laugh. "Did you enjoy scaring the living daylights out of us sitting in the middle of a storm."

"I was quite content thank you very much. S'not my fault I was comfy at the time." They shook their heads.

"I give up. Sometimes I really don't know what to do with you."

"You know. Are we quite sure we didn't mix Darkness and Midnight up? I swear he acts more like you Moony than me."

"Well I am the oldest out of us."

"By a short amount of time," Shadow grumbled.

"You know you enjoy luv, don't deny it," whispered Darkness in his ear. He shuddered and crossed his arms.

"Sex is to be had in the bedroom children."

"Sirius," two identical voices chided and shouted. Both Remus and James hit him on the back of the head. They turned back to see Shadow trying to blend into Darkness and hide.

"You can try all you want luv but you can't just seep into my clothes in the effort to hide."

"I can try," he mumbled. They all laughed.

Remus continued his earlier monologue from before he was interrupted. "I carved the crescent moon for you in hopes that mother could protect you not only in all her glory but in parts of it as well," he said to Midnight. They smiled at his reasoning and Midnight moved to hug him.

"You know. I did kind of wonder why you did that," Sirius said.

"Now you know one of the mysteries of life," commented Midnight.

"Supposably, James died in the attack on your family and he was your father, while Lily Evans, was your mother and also died. You will find that there will be two gravestones with these names on them to further Dumbledore's plan as proof. Sirius, while he did fall behind the veil a couple of years ago, Dumbledore should know that the veil was originally created to guide a vampire down the path they choose. Once chosen the veil would return them home. It's actually quite a good thing he fell through."

"Yes, because now I don't have to go search for one."

"I've already fallen through the one at Hogwarts twice thanks. I've had enough of veils for quite some time. You could have just went through that one."

"Not after the tales you told. I don't think so."

"And left us to give excuses for where you disappeared to for three days that was three months to you."

"Be happy is was only that short."

"Thank Mother. Now back on track. Severus was supposed to have hated James Potter in school and was to take out the anger he had for James on you per Dumbledore's orders but Severus will never be able to do it is what Albus does not understand. Severus will never intentionally hurt any of his children. He may have to pretend if it comes to that but I am sure he will explain the situation then." They nodded. "I am to be a pining werewolf that lost his mate Sirius to the veil, that goes to Hogwarts only to receive wolfsbane potions and Severus and I are to hate each others guts because Siri and I were to be James's friends while Severus our enemies. Actually it's usually quite entertaining to bicker with Severus. Its quite enlightening."

"He is one sick bastard. How could he do this and have everyone play along," snarled Midnight.

"This generation of wizards were set up by Albus controlling the parents that this is actually what is was. They will believe it is true because they were taught it to be true. They know no better or that it is a lie. They have been bred to believe what he wants them to."

Shadow's wings ripped out of his back and his eyes turned a glowing emerald. Immediately Darkness turned him around and pulled him against the wall. His own wings spread out to control Shadow's that were trying to pull away so that he could destroy what had seperated their family. Midnight moved to his other side and helped Darkness hold him down. "Damn, he's gotten stronger." Darkness nodded.

"He's more determined also." Thinking they were not paying attention he tried to twist away only to be caught again. Darkness wrapped his legs around Shadow's in an effort to keep them pinned to the ground. He growled at them baring his fangs. He snapped at Midnight who then held his head refusing to let go.

"No biting. Be nice." He growled at them again and Midnight snarled at him. He gave a look to Darkness who nodded back. He would chase and catch him if he had to. One of Darkness' hands became numb and he moved it slightly but that allowed Shadow to twist away. Quickly he pinned him against the wall again and took one hand to each arm and raised them above his head. After realizing what position he was in he whimpered.

"Forgive me," Darkness whispered.

Slowly he relaxed and then his expression turned fearful. Darkness loosened his hold and Shadow slid to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Shh. It is not your fault. Sleep." He whimpered and shook but soon drifted off. Darkness slowly untangled them so not to wake him. He gently picked him up and held him before sitting on a couch. Slowly Sirius and Remus let James go.

"Can you be civil?" He nodded. "They know better than we how to calm him down. He's only been here a week Jam give him some time." He gulped but then nodded.

"I feel so helpless," he whispered.

"Don't, there is nothing you could have done to make it better, and the only thing we can do is hold him back until he calms down. It does not happen often but it is quite detrimental to him when it does."

"Sirius contact Severus and calm him." He nodded and did so since Remus couldn't.

Sirius being quite serious now asked, "May I ask what just happened and I don't mean why he got that way but what happened after." Darkness gulped and shook. Midnight came up to him. "Why don't I tell them what happened and you two get some sleep." Darkness shook his head and Midnight growled lowly. "There is no need for either of you to relive what happened to you in detail. I can explain. Go," he stated venomously. Darkness shook but would not budge. "Ani, please do not make me. I do not want to have to force you. Please go." Finally he nodded and slowly stood and gave him a pleading look.

"I will lay with him when he starts to awaken and you can tell them what I have not." He nodded and disappeared into the room they had been given. Midnight shook. "You may wish to sit." They nodded to him and did so. Severus stepped into the room and immediately a hand was held up by Midnight. "I think you need to hear me out. Right now Darkness will allow no one to touch him until he starts to awaken and then I will take care of him while he stays out of sight." Severus looked at him. "Sit and I will explain." Sev joined the others on the large couch.

"I won't let them tell you this because you know that vampire's relive what they tell and I don't want either of them to do that. Shadow was repeatedly raped by his uncle before he got away and his uncle was truly a sick man. Not even a vampire or werewolf would have done many of the things he did to Shadow. Shadow is scared to the point of being petrified of being pinned at all, but once Darkness pinned his arms above his head he remembered things he didn't need to but it is sometimes the only way to stop him from his rage, he has quite the temper. He may be the youngest but he is stronger than us and is very possessive while we are protective. It may seem a little odd but we look to him for what to do. We trust his senses more than we do ours."

"Darkness sometimes hates being the oldest. He tries to look out for us best he can. He lost his innocence a long time ago. None of us had a pleasant childhood but Darkness had no roof over his head at all. He was left in an alley and he had to survive by himself. He saw things and did things he didn't want to do. When Shadow wakes he will be frightened of Darkness and it tears him apart to be either of our fears but it is a necessary evil that I wish he did not have to bear but he was the one to find Shadow and sustain him, not I. We've lived on the streets for a time now that it was now our home but we finally found what we were searching for and I think that is what frightens us most."

"What if we are not good enough to be your children? What if we mess up? Will you still love us after that?" A single tear slid down his cheek. "We fear that more than anything. No one loves us. We're freaks. We don't deserve love. We deserve what we get for being who and what we are. We believe this with our very souls. You've shown us that it is possible to be loved and love in return and that scares the shit out of us more than we want to admit." He looked to see Darkness pull back like he had just been struck. "You know it is true." He nodded and silently whispered a 'hurry' before handing Shadow over. Shadow whimpered as he switched hands. "Shh! It is okay. Go back to sleep." He calmed and did so and he felt Darkness let out his breath. He hugged him. "Be safe. May mother watch over you."

"And you Mid. May mother be with you." Straightening up with resolve he nodded. "I'll be fine." Midnight nodded knowing he would stand strong and disappeared into the room. He took up the place Midnight had just risen from. "There's not much you can do for us really. Just as long as you're willing to keep us around, we'll stay."

James broke him off. "You are our children. We have finally found you. I will never let you go again unless it is your wish for us to do so." He looked Darkness straight in the eye begging him to understand what he was truly saying.

"Why would you want us? All we are is broken goods. Used and abused. There is nothing we could give you in return for what you have given us. You have given us a home, your patience, your…acceptance of who we are, your…" He looked away and whispered, "Your love. Why? Why do you give us these things when we do not deserve them?"

James and Sirius moved towards him. James turned his face toward him and forced him to look at him. He tried to pull away but James held firm. "There is no duty for why we love you. You are our children, our blood, and our family. We love you because we care for what happens to you. So you may believe yourselves to be dirty…" He flinched and tried to pull away again but James refused to let him. "But to us you are just as beautiful as you were the day you were born. I cannot make you understand the amount of love we have for you but I hope that in time you will understand that it is real and comes not just from the heart but from our very souls as well." He let go and pulled him into a hug and Darkness flung his arms around his waist and refused to let go for some time. Eventually he pulled back only for Sirius to pull him into a hug. When he was calm, he pulled back and turned away. "Thank you." James pulled his face back to them, holding it once again. "You're welcome." He caressed his face and smiled when he leaned in to his soft touch.

Remus realized that his pup hadn't said anything about himself but he got the notion that he was somewhere in between the two's horror story. Severus looked to the door where Shadow and Midnight were and Darkness shook his head. "It would only hinder him at this time. Leave him be please. He is already frightened of me. There is no need to make it harder for you to gain his trust." Severus nodded.

"I must return to Hogwarts. Be safe all of you and may mother be with you." They nodded and Severus kissed James before disappearing.

"Stupid order of the flaming phoenix. Its not like they know what they're doing anyway," James grumbled.

"Calm down, he only just left last week, we still have the entire school year to go through," Remus said. James growled lightly and grumbled under his breath. Remus just then realized that he had thought that if Darkness and Midnight accepted this as their home that Shadow would, but that wasn't truly the case. The two would only stay if Shadow was truly happy here and they gained his trust. Shadow had been broken and they all had to put the pieces back together. They thought of him as the strongest but yet he was not. They let him seem as if he was in control of his life.

Three days later when everything was considered safe by all company involved they made their trip to Diagon Alley. They had wardrobes made for the each of them and got all their required items. The biggest shock came at the pet shop. Upon entering they had each went their separate ways yet all still keeping an eye out for each other. James was shocked when he turned and could not see Shadow anymore so went around to where he had last saw him to find him sitting on the floor speaking to two snakes that seemed quite happy to be out of their cages. They were of a respectable length and James shrugged. It wasn't up to him what type of animal chose his son's or they chose. This was their gift.

Shadow turned to see him about to leave and he beckoned him back. He pointed to the serpents. "May I have them?"

"If they choose you or wish for you to take them, you may." The smile that lit up his face was one James wanted to see more often.

"Thank you." He smiled. Turning back to the serpents he hissed. 'Are you sure you wish to travel with me?' They bobbed their heads up and down and nudged his hand. He pet them and said, 'Then let's go.' The serpents slithered up his legs and curled there. 'I guess you can be used as decoration and I can still use my hands without worrying about dislodging you.' If snakes could smirk James thought that that was exactly what they were doing. 'I guess it is quite rude of me, may I ask your names?' Even to the snakes he was polite. He had three wonderful children. 'Elbereth,' one spoke up. This was the one curled around his left leg. 'Lorien,' the other input curled around his right. 'Kage or Shadow.' 'Which do you rather,' Elbereth asked. "Kage means Shadow so whichever is easier for you.' 'Hello Shadow.' As soon as that had been spoken two bright blue flashes occurred and Shadow turned to James about to panic.

"Calm down. They are bonded to you now. You should be able to speak with them using telepathy." He nodded. James moved off to see how everyone else was faring, leaving Shadow to talk to his two familiars.

Midnight moved to the back where he could hear a soft pining. Upon closer inspection he found a small wolf pup. He poked his head out and pointed to the room telling Darkness he would be in there. When he received a nod he went back to his inspection. The pup was so little it could sit on his shoulder if it wanted to. Not fearing being bitten he gently stuck his hand through the small cage opening to let the pup sniff him. As soon as it touched his hand there was a blue glow and he stared at it. 'I guess that means you want to come with me little one.' The little pup nodded and then fell back asleep quite content that he would take him with him. He took the little pup out and moved back to the front of the shop. Darkness passed him and smirked at his choice and then smiled and walked behind the curtain he had previously come from behind.

He moved silently following whatever pull it was that was leading him. When he came to a cage he inhaled sharply. Inside was the most beautiful little panther he had ever seen, then again, it was the first one he had ever really seen. He gently landed on his knees and opened the cage and as soon as he had done so it was out and curled up in his arms looking up at him. "Hello beautiful. What's your name?" A bright blue flash followed and he heard her whisper, "A silent night. He by darkness shall name me." "Arena." (A-ray-na) not (a-ree-na) "Thank you." With that she stood and padded noiselessly by his side.

The shopkeeper stood in shock. "It's been some time since any of our animals have bonded. They are free of charge as they rightfully belong to you." They paid for their other purchases such as food and whatnot and made their way home. They didn't want to talk about the disaster that was the wand shop.

Severus was proud. His son's seemed to be getting on with his family quite nicely. His only regret was that he wasn't there, but once they got to Hogwarts, they likely wouldn't like to see him afterwards. He told them about what going to Hogwarts entailed and they smirked at him, ready for the challenge that was Hogwarts.


	3. Hogwarts!

Four Fathers Four Fathers

Ch. 3: Hogwarts

The three walked side by side as they usually did, with Darkness on Shadow's right with his arm wrapped around Shadow's waist. Midnight was the same way on the left. The addition to their typical train though was a panther padding silently along with them on the right while the little wolf pup tagged along by their side on the left. The serpents Elbereth and Lorien were wrapped around Shadow's legs giving the three of them to the appearance of everyone, a deadly group. They had on their school uniform but on top of that they had on their regular cloaks, so it could not be seen. They had the hoods pulled up so no one could see their faces and Severus had to admit that they did look quite dangerous. They stood in the back and he sent them his thoughts. He watched as their heads were held just a bit higher and he smirked. 'Albus, you have no clue what you're getting yourself into.'

Minerva was a little unsettled that three eleven year olds could put her senses on that high of alert, but they were doing a fine job of it. She would speak about the animals when they came up. She didn't want to embarrass them and then lose what respect they may have for her. "When I call your names, please come forward to be sorted," called Professor McGonagall.

"Abbot, Hannah." HUFFLEPUFF!

"Bones, Susan." HUFFLEPUFF!

"Boot, Terry." RAVENCLAW!

"Bulstrode, Millicent." SLYTHERIN!

"Granger, Hermione." 'You are very smart. I believe you would make more friends in Ravenclaw if you can contain your knowledge when it needs to be contained.' She nodded. RAVENCLAW!

"Kuro, Darkness."

He walked them forward with him until he reached almost the front then gently slid his arm from around Shadow. Arena followed him to the stool. Sev had warned them that the hat spoke in their minds so they were prepared. He lowered his hood and sat on the stool. She put the hat on his head. For five minutes he had a pleasant conversation with it before it made its decision. SLYTHERIN! He moved back and wrapped his arm back around Shadow.

"Mr. Kuro, pets are not allowed in the Great Hall. They were to stay with the train and only cats, owls, and toads, are allowed."

"You try telling them that. They are our familiars and do not stray far from us." She turned to Albus.

"It must be allowed, though I would ask that they remain at the doors."

"We will try. They are very stubborn."

"Kuro, Midnight." He slid his arm from Shadow's waist and stood forward the little pup following him. He picked it up as he sat on the stool. SLYTHERIN! He got up and moved back wrapping his arm around Shadow for comfort. He would be sorted next or with the P's, but they weren't leaving till he was sorted.

"Kuro, Shadow nee Potter, Harry." She blinked. What had just happened? The names had moved. That had never happened before. They both slowly slid their arms from his waist and pushed him lightly forward. Regaining his confidence he walked with his head held high and sat on the stool. He sat there for fifteen minutes before the hat finally asked Gryffindor or Slytherin. Out loud he asked the difference and in kind it responded out loud. Shrugging his shoulders then looking at his brothers he said "Slytherin." SLYTHERIN! He got up and they came forward and wrapped their arms around him again and led him to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore looked to Severus.

"I told you he did not associate himself with the name Albus. The boy truly believes he is the Kage Kuro, the Black Shadow." Dumbledore huffed. Just by putting Shadow's name backwards gave whole new opportunities to him to use against Albus. They had given their consent and he planned on using it to its full advantages.

Everyone gawked. They Boy-Who-Lived was nothing like what the stories they had been told were like. They looked to the Slytherin table. No way. It just wasn't possible.

"Mr. Kuro will you please remove yourself from Mr. Kuro's lap," Dumbledore asked.

"I can try if Darkness will let me go."

"Not happening luv," he replied.

"I'd just kidnap you anyway," supplied Midnight.

"No go sir. Sorry. I tried." Dumbledore groaned. The boy was obviously quite comfortable. What had he got himself into? They were a replica of Severus, James, and Sirius, minus Remus. He waved his hand to Minerva. Best to just get it over with. She nodded, obviously agreeing with him.

"Longbottom, Neville." 'Use your courage boy. Use Hogwarts as a fresh start. Don't worry about their stares. Do what you know how to do. Be strong young Neville.' He nodded. GRYFFINDOR!

"Lovegood, Luna." RAVENCLAW!

"Malfoy, Draco." The hat barely touched his head but it did say hello young Draconis before it shouted. SLYTHERIN!

"Parkinson, Pansy." SLYTHERIN!

"Weasley, Ron." GRYFFINDOR!

"Zabini, Blaise." 'Hi.' SLYTHERIN!

Finally. It was over. He gave his announcements and waved his hand. When the food appeared, Shadow looked at them. "Umm, is that actually edible?" Darkness nodded. "I've never seen so much food in my life." "No kidding." Dumbledore watched them. They were just staring at the food. Gawking even. Then he remembered Severus saying that he had appeared ragged and underfed. He never saw the exchange between the three of them and Severus that it was okay to eat or he would have become interested in the situation. He watched as they gingerly picked up food and put it on a plate and then grabbing three sets of silverware started eating from the same plate.

In the short time Severus had been with them he had noticed that they ate this way. They fixed one plate and shared it though Midnight ate the most considering the other two did not really need to eat. With tempting they had started eating a second plate and occasionally dessert. Dumbledore was tempted to call them on this but decided he would watch for a while before making a move. Maybe this is why the boy had said we and our. If he was coming so were they and that just made it all the harder to get the boy on his side if he had close attachments as such to the other two boys. He would just have to change his plans a bit. He would have to get on the other boys' good side but he couldn't allow them to just parade around the hall hanging on to each other. It hadn't stopped Severus, James, and Sirius, but he hoped he could stop this generation of them. While he wasn't outwardly against gays, he didn't exactly like it or agree with it, and he would hinder it in any way he could while still being discreet.

Some of the Slytherin's and even the other houses were watching the three. Never once did they argue over what they wanted to eat or did their forks collide. They seemed quite content together and some of the older ones found it cute while some found it disgusting or revolting. Girls were squealing about it and boys were drooling over it. Everyone watched as some Slytherin said something that none of them could hear and they watched as one of them grabbed his wrist and quite clearly said, "Do not touch what is mine or you will regret your decision with your life." Everyone stared.

"That was my threat Midnight," Darkness drawled.

"I only borrowed it for a bit you can have it back now." His tone had changed drastically. From the terrifying deep growl to a low playful sound.

"I feel so loved you know. First you're fighting over me and now I'm being ignored."

"Never ignored luv," breathed Darkness in his ear. Someone from another table spoke up.

"That is so gross."

"That is of your opinion is it not, not mine." The boy balked at being blatantly put down. "Still hungry," he asked the two. They shrugged and he filled another plate and they dug in once again. Once dinner was done and everyone was getting ready to head up or down, depending on where they were going, Midnight scooped up Shadow and carried him bridal style.

"I'm not made of porcelain you know. I can walk." Midnight shrugged. "Put me down." He was about to be forcefully dropped when he added, "And don't drop me." He was caught and he sighed. "Put me down on my feet gently. Please."

"Nope, I think I rather like you this way." He groaned and settled in. There was no use fighting. He would only be tossed from one to the other if he did. He pouted. "You'd better stop pouting luv."

"I don't wanna," he muttered sticking out his tongue. Too late he realized his mistake. Midnight kissed him and didn't let him get away. "That's what, the third time I've fallen for that?"

"Try sixth luv," answered Darkness.

"Damn. That wasn't fair."

"All's fair in love and war and…"

"Don't you say it. Don't you dare."

"What? What can't I say?"

"You very well know what. Don't you dare finish that sentence." Looking around he added, "Especially in front of the children."

"Fine. You win for now."

"Damn. Why can't I just win altogether?"

"That would be giving up luv, and I haven't done that yet."

"Damn. Fine." He crossed his arms and refused to speak again. Midnight just shook his head.

"You know your gonna give that up soon anyway so you might as well start talking now if you plan on sleeping." He turned his head away and snuggled down into the arms carrying him. Just as he got comfy again he was tossed. He just kept still not even worrying about flailing his arms and legs, they would catch him anyway. They tossed him back and forth a few times before he was thrown over Darkness' shoulder. He wanted to protest but those walking behind him saw him glaring and click his mouth shut. They knew they never would have that type of resolve. Once they were in the Common Room he was dumped on the floor. He glared but picked himself up then sat down where he had been dropped cross-legged. They both chuckled and wrapped arms around him.

Snape walked in shortly after from where he had been watching them. He had saw the Sirius side of Darkness come out picking with Shadow as he was. He knew also that he didn't think he even had that much trust in his mates that when Shadow was tossed he merely opened his eyes and just let himself fall. They had ultimate trust between them and he was happy for them and proud of them. He stepped around Shadow and sent him a puzzled look. "He's refusing to speak so I dropped him on the floor and that's where he sat," responded Darkness to his inquiry. He gave his speech about what it entailed to be in Slytherin and whatnot and sent them all on their way. He turned to Shadow who sent a smirk at him before clearing his face once again. Sev shook his head and left them to it. 'Come to me if you need me.' They responded in kind.

Midnight spoke up. "I'll barricade us a room if you let me borrow Arena." He waved his hand and she followed Midnight. There was a first year dorm for those that didn't feel like fighting the older students up until midnight for a bedroom. Once midnight struck whoever was in whatever room was where they slept. Darkness sat behind Shadow and pulled him into his lap. Some of the other Slytherin's came back out to watch the display between them since they knew no one could get into their rooms now that they had spelled them to themselves. Darkness started singing.

They don't know

They can't see

Who we are

Fear is the enemy

Hold on tight

Hold on to me

'Cause tonight

It's all about us

-All About Us song lyrics

Eventually Shadow relaxed and fell asleep. Midnight looked at him. "Do I have to tell him he won that round?" Midnight chuckled. "He'll go getting strange ideas that he can beat me."

"The scores 47 you, Uno (1) him now for silence. Let him bask tomorrow."

"Damn. And here I thought I was in the lead." Midnight hit him.

"You are. Unfortunately," he grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Not a thing. You can finish your sentence now though." He shook his head.

"I'll finish it in the morning." Midnight laughed.

"Only you Kuro. Only you. I'm going to bed."

"Night little brother."

"Hey! The youngest one's asleep already."

"Exactly why I called you such." Midnight stuck his tongue out. Darkness moved quickly and kissed him. "Not fair."

"And I've gained two points since we've been here."

"I've got one." He almost stuck his tongue out again. "Remind me not to stick my tongue out at you any more."

"You enjoy it."

"Shh! Don't alert the media. Shadow will get mad," he chuckled.

Darkness shook his head. "Go to bed."

"And so now you don't want my company."

"Mid, GO TO BED."

"Fine fine. I'll sleep with Shadow and you can sleep on the floor." He stuck his tongue out and ran.

Darkness shook his head. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this? ……..He just said I could sleep on the floor. Ooh! Just wait till you wake up Mid. Payback's a bitch." Turning to the other occupants of the room he waved, "Ja, I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up too late." He disappeared and everyone sidled off back to their rooms now that the show was over.

For some people dawn came a little too early in the shape of three very hyper eleven year old scary Slytherins.


	4. Lightening

Four Fathers

Four Fathers

Ch. 4: Lightening

Shadow, Darkness, and Midnight woke up at the crack of dawn. After a couple of hours of playing around and exploring the castle while remaining hidden, they got bored. In their exploring they had found the other common rooms and being what they were Shadow and Darkness could jump Midnight in the rooms with them. Starting with the Slytherins they began their rhymes.

"Wake up, wake up, the sun's up.

Get out of bed, or you'll find yourself a half-dead.

I'm coming in, hope your dressed, its my job to be a pest.

Get up, get up, or I'll make you get up.

Bring out the water, hand me the butter, or I'll put you in the cutter.

Cook you till your done, let you be burned, or stuck out in the sun.

I'll make you squirm, slip and slide, you'd better abide.

Wake up, wake up, the sun's up."

The Slytherin's were running around half dressed shooting sparks and spells at them but they dodged them and kept singing. They finished the first so started on the second before they disappeared, heading to the Ravenclaw's.

"Get up, get up, it's time to get up.

I'll flip you out of bed, right onto your head.

Don't test me, I'm pesky.

I'm quite the morning person, so don't go cursin'.

I'll pull you by your hair, you'll wind up bare.

I'll pull you by your toes, there your prestigious look goes.

Make you scared, you better be prepared.

Get up, get up, it's time to get up."

The entire castle was angry with them but they were enjoying it. After running from everyone they decided going to the Great Hall would be a good idea so at least they couldn't be killed in there. Ten minutes later, disheveled teachers strode into the hall and demanded to know what was going on.

"Why it was only a wake up call. You people sleep way too long. It's time to get up."

Dumbledore internally groaned. "I hope that this will not become an daily occurrence." They smirked at him and he gave them a hard look. "While we appreciate your help in waking everyone up it could be done around breakfast time not 4:30 in the morning."

Looking out the window Shadow shrugged. "Well, its 5:10 now and everyone's at least half dressed."

"Severus, if you would lead your students back to their common room," and just then realizing he asked, "And how did you get into the other common rooms much less know where they were located." They only smirked at him and placed their fingers over their lips. He gave up for now, its not like he would get anywhere and he was still half-asleep to worry about it.

"Follow me," spoke Severus clearly and the three latched on to one another and followed him. Instead of leading them back to the dorms he led them to his rooms and let them in. "That was quite the feat you played today. You've more or less made enemies out of quite a few people this morning already." They shrugged and sat on the couch. "I highly doubt you wish to go back to your Common Room." They shrugged but he could tell they weren't that intent on it.

"I don't think anyone's realized what we are yet, though they have been given plenty of hints. Just by the way we talk they should know." Severus nodded.

"You'd have to tell them to their faces and then let it sink in for a day or two before they would really realize it." They shook their heads. They spent the rest of the morning before breakfast studying with Severus about the different classes they would have and he asked if they could read and write.

"Reading I can handle, writing I don't like, especially English. I can write Kanji just as well as you can but English just don't cut it," they replied. They made a deal that if it had a chance of being turned in to the professor that it would be written in English and if it was just their notes it could be written in kanji. He told them that for his class they could do either since he could read both but that he would like to be able to check over their work to see how they progressed. They agreed readily.

Once breakfast was in full swing and they were skillfully ignoring everyone, someone finally got up the courage to ask them why the hell they had tried to wake them up. Their reply had been that they were bored and that everyone slept way too long and that they would eventually learn to be up without their help.

Their first lesson of the day ended up being quite interesting. During the lesson it started storming and Shadow continued to fidget trying to get closer to the door and Darkness and Midnight were keeping him corralled at their table. Eventually Darkness had to wrap his legs about Shadow's to keep him from physically leaving the room. Shadow looked up at him.

"Please?"

"After class is over you can go outside." He continued to fidget but tried to control it, but was having no such luck on concentrating on his lesson. The teacher noticing his edginess and lack of concentration called him on it but it was Darkness that answered her. "He has an obsession with storms." A bolt of lightening struck again and he tried to pull away again. If it weren't for Darkness and Midnight's legs wrapped around him he would be outside. He grumbled and looked at them again. "I said after class luv." He turned to Midnight with pleading eyes.

"You know sad eyes doesn't work on us luv."

"And you know better than to ask the other when one of us has said no." He lowered his head. "You will be punished for it." He tilted his head but at the next crash of thunder and spark of lightening he pulled away again. The teacher taking pity turned to Darkness.

"Since it seems that no class work will be done during this time, if you would agree I will allow him out of class." Shadow turned to Darkness practically begging with his eyes.

"When I say enough you will return." Shadow nodded.

"Promise." He fisted his hand and placed it over his heart. It was their ultimate promise, one not meant to be broken. Darkness looked to Midnight and they both let him go. The teacher handed him a note that would allow him to be outside. When they nodded he got to the door and then darted down the stairs. He couldn't jump because it would be odd coming from the tower to outside in three seconds. Everyone moved back after they did and continued the lesson. Ten minutes later after a loud boom and another flash they looked to the teacher and then the window. She nodded her consent and they were immediately to it.

Shadow was lying in the wet grass talking to the lightning that came close to him. He was completely soaked but didn't seem to care and was quite content.

Dumbledore stuck his head through the fireplace and instead of seeing the professor as he had intended to see he saw Darkness Kuro. "Please leave him be headmaster. He has an obsession with storms and nothing you can say would get him to come in and that would be if you could get close enough without being struck dead. Lightning is very protective of him and no one can get close to him at this time; it would be your death." The headmaster nodded and removed his head from the fireplace and moving to his desk to think.

"At least he's close enough to where we can see him from here." A flash and then thunder. "Exactly two miles as usual." They went through the lesson and every ten minutes or extremely loud boom checking on him. Eventually Darkness couldn't take no more. He knew that he couldn't be struck but he still did not enjoy the thunder. 'Shadow, please come in.' He received an all right and very soon. Right after he received his conformation a crack of lightning landed directly in front of the window next to the school. "That was meant for me. The lightning is angry with me for trying to make him come in." He visibly shook. Midnight placed his arm on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"Don't be angry with him. He knows I like the lightning and that you wouldn't hurt me but it still scares him and he tries to be accepting. Little doses at a time. He knows you're my element and that eventually with your help I can be stronger but he has to get over his own fears first before he can be truly accepting. He tries and that's all that matters to me." Another bolt struck and he asked if he could catch it. It agreed. He caught the bolt and then after holding it for some time, threw it straight up and then stepped back as far as he could while watching it immediately flash back down in a powerful strike that shook the very foundation of Hogwarts.

Darkness and Midnight both jumped and looked out the window deeper. When they saw that he was still standing and about to come back in they sighed and relaxed a little. Darkness wouldn't calm down until Shadow was safely in his arms. Severus was trying to focus on his lesson and not pace at the same time he was trying to calm down his mates. His sons were all emotional turmoils. Darkness was panicking and worried. Midnight was anxious and trying to calm. Shadow was immensely pleased and overjoyus yet apologetic. James was an emotional wreck from feeling all of these emotions plus his own and Severus was having to force calm through his bond like crazy. He had calmed Remus and so he was helping him but calming Sirius and James was proving to be difficult.

He contacted Darkness in the attempt of calming him down and received a reply in turn that he would calm when Shadow was safely in his arms and not until then. Severus accepted and relayed the message to James and Sirius who calmed enough to sit and not pace a hole through the floor or come flooing into his rooms. Shadow climbed the stairs and as soon as he was through the door had Darkness' arms wrapped around him. He relaxed into the hug and heard him whisper, "Please don't do that again anytime soon." He nodded. He knew Darkness tried hard to let him be himself even if it was against his better judgement or fears.

He would do whatever he could to not make his lovers worried about him but sometimes it was just so hard. He tried, he really did, but they all had to work through certain fears. After Darkness was sure he was okay, he let him go and Shadow went back to the table, smiling. He had been in his element, he was happy now. He would be on a sort of high for the rest of the day. The professor, seeing that he was again focused, started her lesson in earnest; to make up for the time lost. At the end of the class once everyone was gone but the three, Shadow walked up to her alone. "I am sorry for disturbing your lesson. Forgive me?" She smiled at him and nodded. "There was no harm done. I just did not wish for your class to be behind." He sighed and visibly relaxed. "Thank you." His need to be forgiven unnerved her, for she felt that should he have not been given it, he would have punished himself for the believed transgression. It was a sign of abuse and she needed to speak with his head of house.

"You know you are to be punished for asking once the other said no, don't you?" He nodded and lowered his head. He had known better but still, he had wanted outside so badly. "You will not be allowed touch from breakfast tomorrow to dinner." He flinched visibly and lowered his head. "I concede," he whispered. "You know we don't like doing this." He nodded and whispered, "I know."


	5. Punishment

Four Fathers Four Fathers

Ch 5: Punishment

A.N. I'm sure everyone can figure out with the '' things that they mean that they are speaking telepathically. However they are also used when they are thinking to themselves but I'm going to assume that everyone can figure out which one's are which. If not, I will go back and try to find another symbol to use.

Coming down to breakfast, the Headmaster was surprised to see that instead of Shadow sitting in one of their laps as he had done the day before, he was sitting next to them and had his own plate with a small bit of food on it. He had been pondering this for quite a while and so did not notice the concerned look Severus sent to Darkness.

'He is being punished.'

'May I ask the transgression? I know that whatever reason is between the three of you.'

'After I had told him no, he asked Midnight the same question, albeit not in words, but we hold each other to the same set of rules that we are not to break and he did so, thus the punishment. I really hate having to do this, because he belittles himself all day and I cannot simply wrap my arms around him and chase those thoughts off.'

'Is this why the three of you hold so tight to one another?'

Darkness closed his eyes. 'Yes.'

'When will it end?'

'Tonight, after dinner. One of us will more than likely have to carry him back. He craves touch and this is honestly the worse punishment for him but it gets the point across point blank and it is not repeated for some time yet.'

The headmaster turned to Severus and saw the look in his eye that said he had zoned out and so gently let his magic meet Severus's before lightly touching his shoulder. Severus broke the connection with Darkness and turned to face the headmaster.

"What may I do to help you Albus?"

"I was merely going to ask if you knew if their had been a fight between the three." Albus had to choose his words carefully since he could not simply say something about the group when Severus had once been part of one as well. "It seems as if the play has stopped and the serious nature set in."

"I believe one of them did something to upset the others but as of the nature I am not quite certain." 'Like I would tell you even if I did really understand you old manipulative bastard. If they were just merely my snakes I wouldn't tell you, much less my sons.' "Honestly, with children, it could be anything." Albus gave him a hard look.

"These children are your responsibility for the time they are here Severus."

"I know this Albus, and if you don't mind I shall take my leave to prepare for a class of dunderheads to darken my classroom doorway." Albus sighed and nodded his permission.

'Blundering fool. Its no wonder my snakes don't trust him. Manipulative bastard. Hopefully in the end Tom will put this fool in his place. As is it, I need to speak with Draconis before he does something he will regret. I also need to have a long talk with my three sons explaining this war. I can't afford to have Dumbledore mess this all up. The end is near. This fight is almost over, and soon peace will reign again.' He stalked into his classroom and prepared it for the first class of the day. He wrote the notes on the chalkboard and then erased it with a swish of his wand. Wouldn't the students be surprised that their professor's did actually have to write the lessons before they could recall them from the board, but Severus wasn't about to tell the students that.

Darkness and Midnight walked ahead, with Shadow following behind them with his head lowered. Not but a few paces behind them came Draco, frowning. He knew that two of them were vampire like him and that the other was a werewolf, but he could also smell Severus's scent on the one that walked head bowed. For all intents, he wanted to walk up to the other and wrap his arms around him. He looked so defeated, just tagging along. Draco could see his tension and feel his fear. He knew the others could feel it to by the way they were trying so hard not to turn around. Then he understood. This was a punishment, not a simple we're better than you. From how he had seen the three the night before, now everything made sense. The three were mates and this was hard for all of them, but still he had the urge to wrap him in a warm embrace, and if it wouldn't cause more problems than it would solve, he would do so, whether it be in front of everyone or not. Then again, since they were mates, the other two would probably kill him and splay his body as a warning to everyone else, but still, he felt drawn to the other. He followed them all the way to the dungeons ignoring everyone else.

Draco was close to all the older vampires as well as Remus. After they had lost their sons, his fathers would bring him over so he was rather spoilt, but he knew better than to show this. He wouldn't disappoint his fathers nor his surrogate uncles. They all meant the world to him. Then he paused in his step, then realizing he had done so, continued, not looking to see if anyone had seen, for that would in fact state that he had done something involuntarily. Now he knew why the other smelled like Severus. He was his son. No wonder he had felt drawn to him. He was almost like a brother to Draco. He would definitely have to tread carefully then, until a meeting could be set up somewhere they felt safe. He knew if he was like a brother to the other that he would get the whole package. Mates did not leave their mates short of death, and even then, typically followed before the night was out.

Severus strode to the door and quickly pulled it open. "Enter," he whispered in a deadly voice. The class quickly filed in. He would have to be careful this morning. He did not wish to set Shadow off, nor make his day any harder than it already was.

'Shadow?'

'Who? Oh! Yes?'

'Are you all right?'

'Will be come dinner,' he replied in a quivering voice.

'Be strong my son. I am here if you need me.'

'Thank you.' Shadow closed the connection and looked back down. It was so hard to try and play happy but he knew he must. It would do no good to show the entire school that he was unstable, mentally and emotionally.

'Draconis?'

'Yes Un Sev?' (Un as in uncle, shortened.)

'I ask that you tread carefully around the three mates. Shadow is my son, Midnight is Moony's, and Darkness Siri's, but still be wary, Darkness is very protective of Shadow. I can see you trying to get closer. No, no else will be able to tell, you are fine. Shadow is currently being punished but come this weekend I would like for you to come to my office around six so that we may all speak.'

'Yes, Un Sev. However I already feel as if I am brother bound to Shadow.'

'You are young Draconis. You wield thunder while he lightening. However, I am sure you will come to feel a bond between the other two as well, though yours with Shadow will be a bit stronger. It is nothing to fear.'

'Alright. Congrats on finding them. I know you have all waited for this.'

'Oh yes. Jam is already enamored with them.'

'They've met? That's cool. So how did it go?'

'Rather well but we must get back to our duties.'

'Yes Sev.' Draco admonished himself. He needed to hold still. It would do no good of him to go getting Shadow into more trouble.

Class went by rather well, considering the fact that no cauldrons had blown up. The Longbottom boy that Severus had been dreading was actually rather well at potions unlike his inept father. He was very thankful for that. The less accidents around vampires the better. Who knew what would set them off sometimes, and it was dangerous, especially if they were trying to hide the fact of what they were from the school population.

Class dismissed, they all ran from the room, except for four students. 'Tomorrow Draconis. I am sorry, he is not allowed touch right now and it would not be fair to make such a display in front of him.' Draco nodded and strode from the room. Oh well, he would get a hug sometime today from Sev.

After two more classes and a missed lunch for the three Slytherin's, they headed to their next class. They so badly wanted to scoop him into their arms, but then they would be punished for breaking a punishment. Shadow strode down the hall with his head held high but his eyes were glazed over. His thoughts were morbid as he walked, following his mate's shoes. He didn't understand how they could love him at all in the first place. He didn't deserve it. He was just a freak. Didn't they know that? It was carved into his chest. They should. His newfound family. Why would they want him? He had nothing to give them. They had house elves, so he could not pay them in cleaning. They had mates, so he was no good for use in that area either. He was just a waste of space, a burden. That was all he was good for. He was a stress reliever. He knew that, he believed that. Why wasn't he still with his uncle? At least there he had known what would occur if not the order things would occur in. Here, here everything could change so fast and he didn't like it. He wanted to be normal. He had tried to be normal. He couldn't even do that. He was worthless.

"Shadow! Enough!" He ran into the back of Darkness who had stopped before him. He was on autopilot and they were the leaders. He should have stopped. He pulled back as if slapped and then the words registered. His eyes focused and he took another step back before he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's alright. We didn't want to lose you. Please try to make it till the end of the day." He nodded. Midnight stepped forward and then stopped. "May mother shield your thoughts little brother." He sighed and relaxed a little before nodding. He could do this. He would do this. They led him again and this time he pushed all the thoughts that came swarming back, away. He would be safe, as soon as he made it through this day. They would hold him when this was over, and then he could relax, and they could all sleep.

Herbology was a quiet class and for that Shadow was extremely happy. He wouldn't have been able to take all the noise right now. It was hard enough keeping his attention centered outwards towards the class instead of inwards to his thoughts and his soul room, which is where he really wanted to be right now. However it seemed that Midnight had picked up on it this time. "Shadow," he warned. "I know. I won't. Sorry." He heard a sigh and looked up lightly to see the frown on Midnight's face, before it went blank. What had he done now to make him angry?

Midnight looked to Darkness and sent a tag to him so that Darkness could allow him to speak to him telepathically. 'Kuro, I don't know how much longer I can hold this off. The wolf is on high protest. It yearns for its mate that is sad. It is also angry that we can't do nothing to stop this. I need time to let out my rage without Shadow near. I don't want him to think it is because he made me angry, I am helpless here.' 'I will find you some time. You should be able to use the forest to dispel your anger, just warn the animals ahead of time that you will need an empty clearing and to stay away from it. You should be able to do this after the next class and before the one remaining for dinner. I will cover for you if I must but hopefully you will be back before then so that you do not worry Shadow with your absence.' Midnight nodded. 'Thank you.'

Midnight bounded through the forest flinging his own type of magic at the rocks and trees that stood in his way. He kept a straight path towards the large clearing that had been devoided of any life form for this one night. He ran constantly, never stopping, only increasing his pace. He needed to wear himself out. He spent fifteen minutes in the clearing dispelling his magic, thankfully their last class was Ancient Runes. His wolf fueled the rage, doubled it, tripled it for being away from its sad mate, and threw it at everything in his path. By the time Midnight was ready to leave he was exhausted. Still, he made the journey back to Hogwarts, to his mate. The wolf was spurred on by this one thought, giving Midnight the extra adrenaline to get back without collapsing. The clearing was totally destroyed, the werewolf's rage had consumed everything. Nothing would grow there ever again unless the wolf's mate sat there. No animal would walk through this clearing and live, no creature, no human, no ones but the wolf's mate and the one's the mate protected. It would become a place of sanctity.

Midnight raced to the classroom, determined not to be late. He didn't want to worry Darkness or Shadow as to his absence. As of yet, Shadow wouldn't have noticed, but once he expected Midnight to be somewhere and he wasn't, he would spaz until he found Midnight. He squeezed in just as the door was closing. "Cut it close Mr. …" "Midnight. Sorry ma'am. It should not happen again." She flashed him a smile. Shadow had been looking forward to this class since he had heard of it and so threw all of his thoughts into his work so as to not think of anything else at all. Dinner came around and Shadow was jittery. All he had to do was get through this and he could be with his mates, loved, and safe again. He vowed he would not make a fool of himself but figured it didn't really matter. As long as they held him and loved him he could care less what anyone else thought of him.

'Kage, wait until we get through the doors at the end of dinner.' He shook and nodded. He could hold on that long. Hell, no he couldn't. This was getting to him way to bad. He wanted them now. He forced himself to eat on autopilot less they fuss at him for not eating. His thoughts were all focused on 'the other side of the door, the other side of the door.' He was shaking by the time dinner was over and more than a few people had started to notice before Severus cast a Notice-Me-Not charm over them. Darkness gave him a nod of thanks and he nodded back as well. Midnight, not being able to stand it any longer, gave Darkness a look and the two stood as one. Immediately, Shadow stood and followed. Before they got the door Darkness commanded, 'Wrap the shadows about us luv.' Shadow nodded and did so and as soon as they were on the other side he was in Midnight's arms, clinging to his neck, like if he let go, he would disappear. They had known this would happen and they were prepared for it. Shadow's crimson tears slid unabashedly from his dark eyes. They wished for the sparkling emerald one's to return again, not the dull, lifeless jade they were now. Darkness lightly touched Midnight's shoulder and jumped them to their room for some privacy. Darkness settled them on the bed with Shadow in between the two with both their arms wrapped around him. His arms were still firmly wrapped around Midnight. Darkness waved his hand and pulled the covers up over them, to help them feel more secure.

It was only the three of them, nothing else mattered. No one else existed. They were the three lost souls that lye together for eternity in one night. They were mates. They were there for each other. They would die for each other. They would forever be together. Nothing could change that. Not even fate herself nor destiny himself.

A.N. Okay. This is strictly a vote. You all know that this yaoi, boy on boy. I'm not all that great at sex scenes and it won't be all that descriptive but if you would like for there to be a small scene at the beginning between the three, then I can do that. I won't write the next chapter until I get a positive yes or no.


	6. Memory Loss

Four Fathers Four Fathers Chapter 6: Memory Loss

**WARNING:** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLASH. MALE/MALE/MALE SEX. NOT VERY DESCRIPTIVE. THEY ARE ONLY 11 AFTER ALL. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR SKIP DOWN UNTIL SEE ALL CAPS AGAIN, THAT SAY, "FREE TO READ NOW".

Shadow woke up with a moan, shivering, feeling the hands running along his sides and chest. Noticing that he was awake finally, Midnight ran his hand along his thigh making Shadow squirm and lean up before capturing Midnight in a kiss. Midnight gave just as good as he got and eventually the two pulled away panting. Darkness trailed his nails inside the curve of Shadow's sides making Shadow shiver and whimper. "Darkness." Darkness chuckled lightly, while Midnight rubbed circles on the mark he had made on the right of Shadow's neck. The two moved to Shadow's neck and began licking and nipping. Shadow bared his neck for them and Darkness trailed kisses to his lips. Midnight paused long enough to allow Darkness to kiss Shadow before continuing his kisses. Antagonizingly slow their hands wandered low and by then Shadow had added his own torture to the game. His hands wandered over both of their forms and he kissed their necks and chests making them moan in pleasure. Eventually none of them could take no more and as they came bit and drank from one another only heightening the sensation to newer levels. They fell back to the bed and snuggled Shadow in between them. They lay there for a while before Shadow none to gently told them he wished for a bath. They chuckled and climbed out of bed, Midnight carrying him while Darkness got their new clothes, to the swimming pool bathtub.

"FREE TO READ NOW"

They stripped and slid into the bathtub pool. They slipped underneath the water wetting their hair so it could be washed. Darkness' midwaist black hair pooled around him floating on top of the water. Once Shadow had his hair wet he went and sat on one of the ledges and beckoned Darkness to him. He poured a generous amount of shampoo into his hand and lathered it through his hair, working it in and causing Darkness to purr. Once Shadow was finished he lightly pushed Darkness. "Damn, now I know how you feel when we do that." "Payback's a bitch hmm?" "Not if it feels this good." Shadow laughed. "I'll do the conditioner too if you hurry." Darkness immediately slipped under the water and then started rinsing out his hair. Midnight popped up and gave sad puppy eyes to Shadow who just twirled his finger, and happy to do so, Midnight turned his brown shoulder length hair to him. He lathered Midnight's hair as well and once he was done Midnight whimpered at the loss of his hands to his hair. "Rinse." Midnight pouted but did so. Not to long after he came back and Shadow laughed but nonetheless ran the conditioner through his hair. Once Midnight was done he turned to Shadow who slid back into the water and allowed Midnight to return the favor. His shoulder length black hair was then gifted with the same treatment and care that theirs had been. Darkness finally came back and Shadow pulled him in front of him and conditioned his hair. From there Midnight and Shadow took over to get all the conditioner out of Darkness' hair.

"I'm going to cut your hair."

"Don't you dare!"

"Nah! I like it long. It just takes forever to wash." Darkness sighed and they laughed at him.

They took washrags and made quick, although caring work on cleaning each other so they could get out and dressed. This was their fourth day here and they were taking it for whatever they could get from it. They climbed out and dressed and went back to the bedroom. Turning to see the clock it said 6:15 am. They sighed. After all that and they still couldn't leave the common room for another 15minutes. Severus had made sure of that, though there were special circumstances.

"Do we have homework?"

"I honestly have no idea. I don't remember too much of yesterday."

"That's for the best then," replied Darkness.

"We finished Ancient Runes in class.

"Potions?"

"Finished."

"Muggle Studies?"

"No."

"Herbology?"

"Finished."

"COMC?"

"Finished."

"DADA?"

"No."

"We have Double Transfiguration, Potions, and COMC again," spoke up Shadow.

"Then we may well finish the other two assignments." They nodded and spread out across the bed after a cleaning charm was cast and worked on their essays.

"We also have astronomy tonight," Midnight input.

"That'll be fun. I guess I won't be allowed to talk." They chuckled.

"Yes, you and our beliefs won't stand for certain things they shall say. I still remember you getting kicked out of the religion class for supposably being an atheist."

He crossed his arms. "Wasn't my fault. What's the essay on in DADA anyway?"

"You were that far gone yesterday?" He nodded.

"We had Muggle Studies and Potions the first night. Everyone had one class before lunch and after it. We had Potions first again, DADA, COMC, Herbology, and then Ancient Runes."

"Two in, two out, one in." They nodded. "So we only five classes a day with two on Saturday morning even though they gypped us and made us take them on Sunday?" They nodded again. "I so don't remember that." Midnight, who was closest, kissed him on the forehead.

"I guess that's good. What's the easiest way to kill a vampire?"

"Please tell me you are joking."

"No, and the Professor is worse. He's scared of his own subject. Stutters like hell. You have no idea how tempted I was to transform and without the moon just to see his face." Shadow laughed.

"That would have been hilarious. How long does it have to be?"

"Enough to answer the question."

Shadow looked to Darkness and smirked and Darkness nodded. "Give them hell luv." Midnight groaned.

They all finished up their Muggle Studies essay and was about to start on the Defense one when a knock made them look up.

Draco passed by the door and could tell they were still in so knocked on the door twice sharply. "Wake up call." After he knocked he moved on so if they got up and opened it he would be nowhere near.

They shrugged and continued to start their essays after Darkness checked the time then waved his hand. They had time. When Shadow had finished he was cackling and the two just looked at him with a puzzled look before he burst out laughing and rolled off the bed. (He fell but that's undignified.) Midnight picked up the letter and skimmed it before shaking his head and handing it over to Darkness. Darkness read it through and looked at him. "I'm detecting a trend here."

"It's not my fault I killed the bastard. He deserved it," said Shadow looking up once he stopped laughing.

"They are going to kill me for letting you turn this in, you know that right?"

"But, but you wouldn't deny me my fun would you? I've been good so far. No pranks. Everyone's still alive…" Shadow pouted. Darkness laughed and handed him his paper.

"Alright. Come on, its time for breakfast." Midnight finished his up before rolling it up and slipping it in his bag.

"Breakfast then Double Transfiguration, here we come."

"Do you have to be so melodramatic Mid?"

"Of course I do." They wrapped arms around Shadow and walked into the Great Hall. The first thing Darkness noticed was that the headmaster wasn't happy that they were back to being buddy buddy. He didn't really care though and so sat down pulling Shadow into his lap just to piss the man off further. After breakfast where no one dared to say anything about the night before, they finished eating and headed off for Transfiguration.

The first thing they noticed upon entering was a cat sitting on the desk. "I told you she smelled like a neko."

"That you did. I just didn't pay enough attention to care."

Shadow glared at him. "You know that could get you killed." Darkness nodded and they ended their discussion by sitting.

"Have you see Professor McGonagall?"

"No, but there is a cat on her desk."

"I know that." He pulled out his wand just as McGonagall changed back.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Thompson."

He turned to Shadow. "You said you hadn't seen her."

"I do not lie, steal, or cheat. I did not see her but yes I knew who she was. There is a difference." McGonagall looked at him and he stared back at her.

"You will not need your books today. Everyone please pull out your wands and place them on your tables. You will need to take notes first though."

After they took the notes and knew the theory they were allowed to turn a match into a needle. Within two tries they each had a perfect needle on their desks.

"Congratulations Mr. Kuro's. 30 points to Slytherin." They nodded.

"Thank you."

Since they had nothing better to do now that they had finished within the first 30 minutes of 2 hours and after they had changed it back into a match with her asking, Shadow decided to make the match more useful. He turned it back into a needle and then with a bit of concentration created a sharp knife. Darkness looked at him and he handed it over. "Interesting." He gave it back and then they went about experimenting with what they could create. In the end Shadow had created a silver pendant. Looking at it, Darkness created a backing to slide it into. Not to be left out Midnight turned his needle into a silver chain and with Shadow manipulating it again to leave a small hole Midnight slipped the chain through and then Shadow let go of the hole causing it to close.

At the end of the lesson when McGonagall asked for everyone to hand in their needled they looked at her sheepishly and she turned to them. "And what have you done with your needles?" Shadow lifted the pendant and held it in his hand. She gaped at them. "That. That is not possible. You are only first years. Not even most grown wizards can do what you have done in your first lesson."

"Umm, actually this isn't the first time I've transfigured something though at the time I didn't really know what it was called," replied Shadow. They remembered. He had turned a butterknife into a dagger. And a sharp dangerous one at that.

"What did you do?"

Shadow looked at Darkness who shrugged. It was his choice. He shrugged in response. "You more than likely really don't want to know but I turned a butterknife into a dagger and killed someone that attacked me."

She gasped. "That shouldn't be possible."

"You…you killed someone?"

The three of them laughed and hard. "How many should be your question."

"But, but your only eleven," the girl responded.

Shadow looked thoughtful. "I'm at 39 and I killed the first one when I was, what 4 ½." They stared at him. "28 and that's only cause I let you get three of mine. 6 years old," Midnight supplied. "47 and at age 3," replied Darkness. "Damn, your still ahead of us." Darkness shook his head. Everyone stared at them as if they were insane. The bell rang and they calmly walked out. Shadow poked his head back in the door. "Umm, do you really want out matches Professor?" "I would like to be able to study it if you don't mind." They nodded and Shadow handed it over before telling the class that the class was over. Everyone rushed out then.

"That was priceless. I think we scared them."

"I'm sure of it Shade." (Shadow)

They walked the rest of the way to Potions in semi-quiet. The class went by rather well, once again no accidents. It was towards the end that a Gryffindor decided that he was going to try to trash a Slytherin's potion. This particular potion just so happened to belong to Darkness, Midnight, and Shadow. As is flew across the room, Darkness caught it and ever so calmly turned to Weasley. "I suggest that next time you try to sabotage someone's potion, you do it when they are not paying attention. You may wish to watch your potion." The threat was clear to everyone. No one said anything. After everyone had filed out, once again there were four students left behind. Severus hugged his three sons before turning to Draco and hugging him as well. They looked at him and he smirked. "My godson, your cousin, Draconis. Darkness, Midnight, and Shadow." "Pleasure." "Pleasure is ours," Darkness purred and Draco shuddered. "Be nice Kuro." He winked at Draco and Draco smiled. It had been to rile Shadow up. "I did mean what I said though. You are beautiful." Draco blushed. It had been forever since someone other than his mate had told him such. "You are definitely Siri's son." "Is that a bad thing?" "No, but he is a perv some," Severus coughed, "most of the time." "You four will be late. Be swift and silent." They nodded and left.

Care of Magical Creatures turned out to be very interesting. Hagrid was telling them about Hippogriff's when out of the blue there were two blurs that ran out of the forest and jumped on Shadow. Draco watched to see what Darkness was going to do and tilted his head to the side when he did nothing but smile. Everyone watched as the three forms rolled around in the dirt and after a while they watched as Shadow pinned the two forms beneath him. Shadow looked down at them and they both tilted their heads to the side and bared their necks in a sign of submission. One turned from a werewolf into a child, and the other a vampire, also a child pulled in his wings. Shadow crawled off of them after nodding. They immediately flung themselves at him and he hugged them before giving them a hard look. Both ducked their heads but made no move to move.

"I thought I made it perfectly crimson that you were to remain at home and hidden."

"You left and didn't say goodbye. You were supposed to come back. You promised."

"And it is my fault he broke that promise little one's. There was trouble before we could return and then we found our fathers."

They ducked again and then smiled. "So 'kay then." Shadow wrapped them in his arms and they snuggled in.

"It seems as though you've now saved us a trip for this weekend." They turned to him disbelief written on their faces. "Please Alpha, don't leave us." "I am not leaving you little one's. We will return this weekend just as we always have." They sighed and relaxed. "You'll come back Master?" "Yes little one, we'll come back. You can sleep for now before I send you on your way home." They nodded and then lowered their heads. "You cannot stay little ones. It is not safe here and I don't trust many as far I can throw one of my daggers." They nodded again and settled in to sleep.

"Well that went rather well."

"I should punish them for this but there really is no point in it because I know they would do it again."

"They are your children to deal with."

"Thanks, love you to."

Midnight laughed. "Old married couple already." They turned to him. "Eep. Hide me." They laughed.

"Sorry for the interruption Professor. We will keep it down." Hagrid nodded and went back to teaching.

After that and right before the end Shadow woke them up. "It is time for you to return home." They clung to him, refusing to let go. When Darkness moved towards them they both growled at him. Immediately Shadow pulled the little vampire's face towards him. "When was last you fed?" "When you left." He turned to Darkness. "I have to get them to our room now." He nodded. "Be swift." Shadow started running and they took off after them going slow enough that they would still be considered mortal until they reached the first hall and the shadows. They immediately jumped to their rooms. Shadow secured the bed for him and the two little ones and immediately fed the vampire from his wrist. The werewolf he slit his other on his teeth and let him drink before he turned to Darkness who went to their trunk and pulled out some bread and tossed it to him. After they were fed he made them eat two pieces of bread each and they calmed down and their eyes turned from crimson and amber back to their original colors.

"Sleep until astronomy, then we'll send them home. Shadow nodded and pulled them closer to him and they wrapped their arms around him. Darkness smiled at them and then he and Midnight left. They needed to talk to Severus.


	7. You're In Trouble

Four Father Four Father

Chapter 7: You're in Trouble

Thanks to:

**Winlg-** thank you for your four reviews

**Sakura-mina**- as to your review for chapter three. Yes it is but at the time they didn't really know until afterwards once they had started talking. As for your chapter four review, I may just include Draco as the 'Remus'. Maybe, maybe not, but he won't end up in their relationship.

**Seiuke**-I hope you enjoyed the little scene. Short as it was.

**Lady sakura cosmos**-thank you for your two reviews. Hope you enjoyed the scene.

**love2bug63670**- thank you. I hope you're not confused anymore. If so, please let me know.

**Wolfdragondemon**- thank you. Please continue to read.

**Hyacintha-** thank you. I am just now or the next chapter getting into the actual plot of the story. **Nocturnalhuntress**- little late since it ended up in the chapter hmm? Thank you for reviewing. **Fox loves shinigami/ Iloveanime89/ Electra107/ kitsunekiri /snowlight144 /xxxpeacexxx/ celestialuna / Oracle** -Thank you for your reviews.

**Hoyt**-thank you and sorry about that. It should get better hopefully.

**The devil has only one fear**- no they are not their children. Just little kids that they saved off the streets. Shadow saved them and they look up to him as their protector. _I dedicate this chap to you for giving me the idea to do a home scene with the boys and with Remus, Sirius, and James, as well as the rest of their makeshift family. Thank you. _

Pulling out their schedule once again just to make sure, he nodded.

Sat. Breakfast, Muggle Studies, Lunch, Potions, Free Period, Dinner

Sun. Breakfast, Free Day, Lunch, Free Day, Dinner

Mon. Breakfast, Potions, DADA, COMC, Lunch, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Dinner

Tues. Breakfast, Double Transfiguration, Potions, Lunch, COMC, Dinner, Astronomy

Wed. Breakfast, Double Muggle Studies, Free Period, Lunch, COMC, Dinner, Astronomy

Thurs. Breakfast, Double Herbology, Free Period, Lunch, Double Ancient Runes, Dinner

Fri. Breakfast, Double DADA, Transfiguration, Lunch, Free Period, Dinner, Astronomy

Wednesday and Thursday went by relatively fast. They had apologized once again to the Muggle Studies teacher who waved it away with a smile. Their Wednesday COMC class went by unhindered and uninterrupted. Both Kai (ki as in kite) and Kari (car-ee) had been allowed to live with James, Sirius, and Remus, and so Shadow was quite happy. Shadow had said nothing bar answering the questions that were asked him in what she wanted to know language for Astronomy. And so it rolled around to Friday finally. It had been almost one whole seven day week. And they were still in the same place and had yet to be kicked out. It was a miracle.

"Albus, Albus. Look at this."

"What is it Minerva?"

"This is what the three Mr. Kuro's created out of a match turned into a needle."

"It is beautiful."

"This is way passed advanced transfiguration Albus, and, and they said it wasn't the first time they've created something. The first time was a butterknife into a dagger. He killed someone Albus, using transfiguration."

"They all say they have killed. One almost thirty, one almost forty, and one is almost at fifty. Its ludicrous Albus. About 110 people have died by their three hands."

"They did not have a well childhood Minerva. They had to fight to survive. I fear that is my fault to a degree but do not lose hope in them." Minerva sighed. It was like trying to shove a brick wall into the man's brain. "I am keeping an eye on them I assure you." She nodded and took her leave.

They went to DADA with no one the wiser as to the mayhem that was going to occur when the homework was finally checked. Shadow almost couldn't wait and wished the man would just read the work. He was almost glad he couldn't remember this class. The man was dumb, plain and simple, but then again a street life makes you cold to certain things. They suffered through the class and as soon as it was over fled along with the rest of the Slytherins.

They went to Transfiguration trying to regain what brain cells they had lost. After role had been called she gave them back the pendant. "I don't know what you did but I can't change it back and using three more needles, I can't duplicate it. Well done, most transfigured objects only last a certain amount of time before regaining their original form and shape." They smiled at her praise. It was not often they were given it. It meant more to them than she knew. She gave the class three buttons each and had them read the text on how to transfigure it. She had them perform the movements and how to say the incantation correctly. Then she left the class to their own devices though she kept an eye on the certain three Slytherins.

They changed the buttons into a pincushion and back again. Then they looked at the three buttons. Shadow smirked at them and held up three fingers, put one down, then another, and as soon as all were down they started concentrating on their buttons, willing them to do as they asked to create another object out of them. Shadow created a miniature wolf out of one of the buttons after he had turned it a sandy brown. Taking the red button he turned it into a rose petal before turning the final button green and making a stem. He willed the petal and the stem to mold together and was rewarded for his efforts. Then he decided to see if he could get the stem to curl around the wolf. It took effort and lots of concentration to get it where he wanted it but in the end it worked and he let out a small cheer. He set the end product on the desk and inspected it. It was quite beautiful really.

Darkness turned one of his buttons black before creating a panther out of it. It was a little flat so he put more concentration into it. He wanted it to represent the animal and to be able to stand on its own. He turned one of the buttons a pale translucent yellow to represent the moon and made it a little larger and round. This was the easy part. He took the last button and forced it to a sea blue. He made this one quite large, larger than the yellow one. He placed the blue large wave on the table and then placed the yellow moon diagonal to the center and willed them to mold together. He then placed the panther on top and molded that to the moon and the wave to hold it in place. He smiled at his finished product.

Midnight studied his buttons. What did he want to make? Ah, he knew. No one else would catch the symbolism. They would just think them a trio of wolves but Shadow and Darkness would know better. He turned one of the buttons black with two emerald spots on it, and then three tips on the corner of it. He made it into a miniature black wolf and the two dots were made out to be the eyes. The tips were the end of the tail and the tips of the ears. The button was made to stand on its own and when he finished one he smiled. Two more. He turned one of them a sandy brown black color that was interesting before making amber spots and then golden tips. The golden was the eyes and the amber for the ears and tail again. He formed this one more to the shape of a werewolf and had it still stand on its four feet but it was a bit taller than the other. He made the next one black with ebony, even deeper black spots and tips. They would know it was there, others would think he had left it plain. He made it into a regular miniature wolf but a bit bigger than the other. Once he was finished he placed each of the three figures next to one another. He molded the smaller wolf to the left of the werewolf so that it would be part of the figure and then molded the larger to the right. When he was done, he sat back satisfied with his work. There was no need to inspect it. They would do that for him.

Shadow made a whistling sound and they whistled back. He smiled and turned to them. He gasped when he caught sight of the figures. "They're beautiful." McGonagall had heard them and came to inspect. She gasped. "Oh my. This, this is. Its beautiful." They smiled at her. "I take it you wish to inspect." She nodded dumbly. "Once again, thirty points to Slytherin." She let them show them to each other before she gently carried them to her desk to look at after class and lunch were she would have time to do so properly. By the end of class, Slytherin had 80 points and Gryffindor 40. She gave in increments of ten to everyone that completed her lesson. After her class they had lunch and then a free period. They had no homework for their classes today and so planned to spend the time sparring in their room or on the pitch if it was empty.

Once they had finished lunch and had gone to leave the headmaster had stood. "Mr. Kuro's, you are needed to speak in my office. If you will please." They looked to each other and then shrugged. The headmaster called Severus and Quirrell with him. Shadow smirked before wiping his face blank. The headmaster offered chairs to everyone. As usual Severus declined and leaned against the wall, while the other three also stood with their backs to the wall. The headmaster sighed. What was it with these children, Severus included. He had only managed to get him to sit in a chair twice in his long lifetime. Anyway, to business. He passed Severus a piece of parchment. "Mr. Kuro, Shadow's DADA homework."

"And why would there be a need for his head of house to read it?" Albus waved his hand and Severus obliged him and read it. By the end, he was trying hard not to laugh at the serious nature in which the headmaster was holding this. "Do you wish for me to read it aloud this time?"

"No, I was hoping Mr. Kuro would do so," he replied. Severus had to carefully hold his mask. He handed the paper over to Shadow and he knew Shadow could see the mirth in his eyes. Shadow took it and looked at the headmaster. "If you would please read it with the emphasis you meant it to carry." Shadow nodded and did so.

"Let's see, how do you kill a vampire, well Professor, I do actually have an answer for that. Let's say you are the vampire and I am the one trying to kill you, figuratively speaking of course, you are my Professor after all. There are a number of ways in which you could go about doing so. One is to simply set them on fire, you would scream terribly so Professor until you turned to ashes, but to make sure you were gone, I would then burn your ashes. A simple 'Incendio' would take care of that. Another way is to stab you and then rip your stomach open and pull out your insides. There is a spell to do this as well but a knife hurts much much worse I assure you. You would die slowly of blood loss or of shock because of the pain. Another is to leave deep gashes that cannot be healed by your consummation of blood leaving you to slowly die of blood loss, or to kill yourself to die somewhat honorably. A stab to the heart would also do the trick I guess but that's no fun, there would be little blood in the end. Though I guess the easiest way to kill a vampire, dear Professor, is to decapitate them, though that can be quite hard tempting as you have to catch them first. But then again to do any of this you must first catch them, and that, is the hardest part of how to kill a vampire."

Shadow Kuro

"Mr. Kuro, is this a disguised threat to one of your Professors?" Shadow laughed. "No sir. If I was going to threaten him I would do so and make it public, that's how I am. This was done because I was bored and it is the truth. You never said what tone of voice we had to write in."

"I would ask that in the future then that you do not 'write in such a tone.'"

"I shall try Professor, but it goes along with the ludicrous questions we are asked, that he get the same type of response."

Ignoring that comment for the moment, he instead asked, "And how would you know such gruesome ways in which to kill a vampire?"

Shadow looked at him and then turned and looked at Darkness and Midnight. "He did not just ask me that did he?"

"Afraid so," answered Midnight.

"You have some nerve considering the fact that it is more partly your fault that I know these things in the first place, but I digress, you only care about manipulating people for it to suit your purposes. You don't care about one of these students that trusts you and that's sickening." Darkness wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist.

"Ease. No matter what you say, he will not change. One person cannot change the way another thinks or acts."

"I know. Let's go." Severus followed them out the door without so much as a glance back. Once Shadow was calm again, he burst out laughing. "Kali, his face. I think he was going to die of a heart attack. (Kali- reference to vampire god.) But I did mean what I told him." Severus nodded.

"You have every right to be angry. Come to my quarters. You will get to actually speak with Draconis for a while as well as return home afterwards. He may come with us." They nodded. "He's part of your family to. Just because we come in doesn't change that. He is more your family than we are." Severus looked at them and searched their faces and then he smiled. "Yes, but that does not change the fact that you to are family. I believe that once you talk without all the Hogwarts hubbub that you will enjoy each others company." They smiled and went in before closing the door and waiting for Draco to show up.

When Draco arrived the three were sitting on the floor. Shadow was sprawled across Darkness's lap and Midnight was lying across Darkness's leg. Draco and Severus were sitting on the settee's looking down at them and Draco asked them why they were sitting on the floor. Midnight replied that they never had any furniture and that the floor was a mutual place and so it was the best place for them. Draco realized that they thought that he was above them. Taking the initiative to show them that they were on the same level he sat on the floor in front of the couch. The way Shadow's eyes lit up showed him that he was very thankful for this. Midnight gave him a small smile of thanks, and he saw Darkness barely nod but he could see in his eyes that the respect for him went up, if just a bit.

Draco gossiped with them and told them about all the rules that he had to follow while he was there. Something he knew the others wouldn't have told them but in their eyes, he knew they needed to know. They needed to know where they stood and the standards that their parents held for children. He told them about the fun times that he had had with Jam, Siri, Rem, and Sev, but he watched their eyes to make sure that he wasn't upsetting them. He could tell they wanted this information. Something to give them an insight into their parents lives. They hadn't known them or been raised by them that they could remember and so were only able to learn by observing. They needed to know how they would respond to situations in which weren't everyday commonplace. It was an adjustment for all of them Draco knew.

Draco told them about the open door rule. Unless 'otherwise occupied' or they wanted to be alone, all the doors stayed open unless you weren't supposed to go in them in the first place or they were empty. He told them that if someone wanted to enter they would knock and wait for the acknowledgement before they entered. They weren't going to infringe on their privacy, but it was a good way to know if someone was somewhere. By the end Midnight was smirking and Shadow was pointedly ignoring them both. Draco wanted to laugh. Sev just sat there and read a book listening in but letting them talk as they wanted to. Once dinner came around Sev sent them both on their separate ways with a reminder to return after dinner.

Dinner that night seemed to take a lifetime to them all. They sat where they had been previously sitting. No need to get the headmaster interested in them at the moment. As usual though the headmaster kept an eye on them and Severus kept an eye on the headmaster. It was an arrangement that had been made since Severus first started teaching even if the headmaster was unaware of it. Midnight served them dinner and they all dug in at once. They weren't going to mess up their chances of getting to go home for the night. They knew Severus wouldn't do that but it was ingrained in them that they had to work for the reward and do as told. Towards the end they finally made their break and left. Now they just had to wait for Draco and Sev before they could leave.

Once they were all inside Severus locked his door with the most advanced wards he knew and was surprised when Midnight added more of his own werewolf magic. He nodded a thanks and then they left by floo. As soon as they stumbled, or in Midnight and Shadow's case, out they were caught in a hug by James. "I think those things have a grudge against me. I'm so not graceful with those things." They laughed at Midnight. "There is a reason I typically go first."

"Don't worry. I'm starting to think its hereditary, not just a grudge. James can't floo either. You just got lucky Darkness."

"Thanks," he replied in dry humor to his own father. Sirius chuckled. Shadow and Midnight stuck out their tongues at him and Darkness kissed one than the other.

"I'm going to buy six roles of duck tape and then stay away from you," Shadow glared and growled. All the others laughed at him knowing it was totally an empty threat. James walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you. I'm not the only one." They all retired to the couches and then they watched as Shadow was tackled.

"Alpha. Master."

"Hello little ones. Have you been behaving for them?" They nodded and he turned to Remus.

"They've been very well behaved, except we've had one problem." They flinched and he gave them a hard look. They looked down and refused to meet his eyes. Shadow turned back to Remus and he turned his arm palm up. Shadow sighed.

"Let me see your arms little one's." They trembled and mumbled 'I'm sorry.' "I am not angry but you know that you are not allowed to do this." They nodded and slowly held out their left arms. He pulled their sleeves up and could see the thin lines that had already begun healing. "You will be punished for them." They nodded and then he pulled them in his lap. "I am not angry." They nodded but kept their heads lowered. It was worse. He wasn't angry but he was disappointed. They hated for him to be disappointed in them.

Once that melodrama was over with, conversation turned easy once more. Draco realized a bit more about them then. That was commonplace for all of them but more so for Shadow and the little one's that he took care of. Vampires already had a clinical depression but with the childhood they must have had; he didn't know how they had survived. It was hard enough for him to hide the only two he had.

A little later the floo activated once more and Lucius and Tom came through. James was quick to calm his children down and tell them that they were invited. Draco was across the room in a flash and was wrapped around Lucius's neck. Lucius had his arms wrapped around his back as well. "It's good to see you again Papa." "And you my little one." They heard chuckling and them Draco let go long enough to wrap his arms around his fathers' neck and hug him. They all sat on the sofa that Draco had previously vacated. Shadow grumbled and they all turned to him. "We're still outnumbered here." They all laughed. James was happy that they had seemed to accept them as part of the family as well. This was all of them. They were all together. Then again, missing one.

"Not if you count the two of them," Draco replied with a grumble, pointing at the little ones. "That is if they're both subs." They laughed again. "As far as we know," replied Midnight.

"Not if you add in your Dom little one." "I give up," he replied with a huff. Shadow nodded. "We never seem to get ahead do we?" Draco shook his head. "How is Blaise anyway," Lucius asked. "Fine. He's actually sneaking off tonight to. His mother's bored so he's going to try to keep her occupied for a bit." "Yes, that is not a woman you want to anger. Mortal or no." The other men nodded and Darkness got the notion that he actually wanted to meet her. "Sounds like an interesting person." "Interesting doesn't even do her justice. Highly volatile and kick ass is more like it." Tom smacked Lucius in the back of the head. "Don't make me zap you." "What is it with you people and zapping us?" "Actually I'd like to know that to," said Shadow turning to Midnight.

Severus was the one however to answer. "It keeps you from cursing and misbehaving doesn't it?" They nodded. "There's your answer." They pouted and Draco crossed his arms. "Still not fair." "All's fair in love and war, and." Shadow put his hand over Darkness's mouth quickly and glared at him. "I still never got to finish from the first night. Sex." Shadow groaned. "I give up." He threw up his hands. The floo flared to live and Blaise came tumbling out and rolled as the connection was cut.

"Help! She's trying to kill me."

"What did you do now?"

"Now. Now I didn't do anything."

"I highly doubt that."

"Not this time," he grumbled.

The floo flared to live and he went and hid in the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt your family conversations but is Blaise here." Draco pointed to the kitchen and stuck out his tongue. She went to the door. "Oh Blaise, I know you're here. Do come out my son. I won't hurt you too bad." They heard an eep and then she went into the kitchen and they all watched as Blaise came backing out at wandpoint. Shadow, Midnight, and Darkness understood that this was all in play so relaxed and just watched. She threw a stunner at him and he ducked.

"That would have hurt you know."

"That's what should have hit you and you deserved. You jumped six flights of stairs and free fell. What happened if you would have broke your neck. You're lucky I don't kill you myself." Draco glared at Blaise. His mother smirked. "I'll let your sub deal with you." Blaise cringed.

Draco stood up and glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine. If I had thought I couldn't do it then I wouldn't have. Its not the first time, just the only I've been caught at it." Draco sighed. "No more than five then." "Deal." He would take what he could get.

"I believe the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a submissive scorned' still applies." Blaise nodded and then Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and he carried him back to the couch. His mother grumbled. "So much for entertainment." Blaise stuck his tongue out at her.

A.N. Sorry this is so not how I had planned this but it seems to have worked. The next chapter will start with all the good Hogwarts bits. However I am going to have a mixture of first and second year because I've always wanted to try it. You wouldn't believe how many times I've lost this chapter. I think my computer has a grudge against the number seven or something. This little tidbit underneath is for me to keep track. Next chap deals with the war talk (hopefully).

Sub- Jam, Shade, Luc, Drac

2 3 1 4

Dom- Sev, Siri, Rem, Dark, Mid, Tom, Bla

2 4 3 5 6 1 7

#- 1 is most dominant.


	8. War Talk

Four Fathers

Four Fathers

Ch 8: War Talk

Once they had all settled in and picked at each other for a while, the talk turned towards the war that Tom was waging against Dumbledore.

"I disagree with the man about letting all the muggles know about magic. They fear what they don't understand and he doesn't seem to realize that. I am trying to find a way to be able to record any of the children that have magic and to have them educated about the wizarding ways but not taking them from their parents. However I am at a standstill as to how to do that."

"Isn't there something that records the magic of any child as soon as they are born in the ministry," asked Shadow.

Tom turned towards Lucius. "Actually there is. It is kept hidden and no one in the ministry knows where it is so it is probably kept with the Unspeakables. From there it goes to location as to which school receives the name and then having the letters sent. The schools have no control until the child turns eleven, but every child is recorded magically in the book."

"Is there any way to duplicate it," Darkness asked.

"Not that I know of." He nodded.

"I'm also worried about the pureblood persona that Dumbledore labels us as. If there are just purebloods then there will be incest and disfiguration. We need new blood to keep the magic going, or at the least magic users. At the rate we are going, magic will cease to exist at all in 50 years or so."

"A world without magic," Draco mumbled. "It's hard to grasp that concept. Especially when you've always had it and took it for granted." Blaise nodded in agreement as well as his mother.

"And it will still be in your lifetime that it ceases to exist. You are safe from it but anyone born after the next twenty years may never get magic if we continue to go on as we have. Dumbledore is using a sorcerer's stone to keep himself alive longer but in the end it will not matter for we will still live on through the centuries."

"So why fight him now? Why not just let him die originally, that way he won't die a martyr's death?" asked Midnight.

"If we wait now, using the sorcerer's stone will give him another 50 to 100 years that we don't have if we wish to preserve magic. And yet everyone is blinded by the kind old grandfather and have forgotten the cold ruthless killer of Grindlewald. If we wait we lose our way of life, or maybe not ours but wizards. We are vampire but they do not realize what is happening. Someone must fight for them."

"Why you, why your family, why put them in danger," Midnight asked. He couldn't fathom the idea of putting Shadow or Darkness in danger just to preserve another's way of life that wasn't their own.

"Then who will? I don't like putting them in danger; that is why they are not even linked to me. My child is not even my own in their world but yet mine by blood and birth. I am his sire and yet must not let this be found out." Draco climbed out of Blaise's arms and hugged his father. For a sire to not be able to claim their child was a very big deal to a vampire. They were very family oriented creatures. The most dominant took care of the family and provided for them. He hugged Draco and then sent him back to his Dom. Blaise wrapped his arms around him snugly and did not let go. He looked to see Darkness and Midnight do the same to Shadow, and as Severus pulled James into his lap.

"You're stronger than I am. I can't even fathom the idea of doing such a thing. To me it just isn't an option. I couldn't do it. Not if I knew it would put them in danger."

"But if the world you would force him to grow in was dying, wouldn't you try to make the world live again so that he could be happy." Midnight looked to be contemplating the idea, but still couldn't grasp it fully. It wasn't an option. He shook his head. "I don't know how to answer you."

"If it would put him in more danger would you try to fight for what you believed in?"

"Yes."

"It is the same concept." He shook his head.

Darkness pulled Midnight against him. "Stop thinking. Let it come to you." He nodded and dropped it.

"What is a sorcerer's stone? I have heard of a philosopher's stone but never a sorcerer's?" Tom turned to Shadow. "It is basically the same thing, just by another name. It turns things to gold or makes the drinker of it 'immortal'. At best it just prolongs fifty to a hundred years before it is useless. He's deathly afraid of vampires and 'dark' creatures though so that's not an option for him, though it would be funny to make him into a 'creature' and then let him face all the rules that he has imposed over the years for dark creatures. That's something I want to change. I want everyone to be equal, but I highly doubt that will ever be possible. Every species wants to be the top. I can't make everybody happy and the only one's I care about are the very ones that are sitting in this room. You to are family to me even if you do not know me. You are all the one's I care about, and about making happy. I would not trade any of your happiness for theirs." They all smiled.

"It's late and I know five students that must be returned to school before the Headmaster comes looking for either me or one of them. As well Potions is their first class. Shadow groaned. He didn't want to leave.

"Why do we even have to go to school anyway?"

"Even though you may not go to school to have to find a job afterwards it is good to be socialized with other people. If you can fool children into believing you are mortal then you should have no problems fooling most adults. Children are crueler then adults when it comes to things they do not like. It is good to have something to do during the day as well as to help you control your magic so that it does not overcome you." Shadow nodded.

He stood still holding the sleeping children and groaned as his back popped. Midnight took Kai and the two went to put them to bed. Five minutes later they came back after having insured them that they were safe and that they would come back. He told them that their punishment would be to eat every meal for a week. They weren't happy but of course agreed. He relayed the message to Remus who nodded and would make sure it was followed out. Shadow knew that Remus was the one that kept things in control when Severus wasn't home.

Severus opened the floo and Darkness was the first one through. He was followed by Shadow whom he caught and then Midnight that came barreling out. They moved out of the way and Draco came out followed by Blaise. "He said to go on to bed. The wards should fall if you touch them. He'll come through in just a bit." Shadow froze. "No," he whispered. He touched the wards and disabled Midnight's and went tearing through the hallways well past curfew.

"Rip, tear, kill. Kill, time to kill."

Shadow raced through the halls. He called for Elbereth and Lorien to find him. He knew it was a snake. A very large one. He just needed to find it. It couldn't kill innocents. He wouldn't let it. Darkness and Midnight tore after him and Draco after them asking Blaise to get Severus. He did so in a hurry and hated having to wait for him to come through. As soon as he was through, he took off, following the bond that would lead him to his Sub always, unless purposely blocked.

"Shadow, enough," bellowed Darkness. Shadow stopped but then shook his head. He had to have control right now. His Dom could be mad at him later. Right now he needed to find this snake. Darkness cursed. Draco was surprised Shadow had managed to break through that. He was just now gaining control of himself and it wasn't even his Dom. "Sorry." He nodded. They kept running and eventually they saw his two serpents catch up and wrap themselves around his waist and around his neck. They were guiding him somewhere and he was following their lead trusting them to get him there. At a wall Shadow stopped short and let out a string of curses before sliding down and whispering no, no, over and over.

Darkness touched his shoulder lightly and he jerked around his eyes wild. Darkness pulled him into his arms and forcefully held him before biting him and draining a bit of his blood calming him. "Speak." "Big snake. It wants to kill. I was close, so close." Severus and Blaise came around the corner and sighed when they found them. Suddenly his eyes focused and he turned and pulled Elbereth to his arm. "Can you follow it? Try to talk it into not killing. Anything? But please, be careful. I don't want either of you hurt." The two serpents nodded and went to do as asked. They would try to help all they could.

"What happened," asked Severus?

Shadow sighed and lowered his head. Midnight tilted it back up. "There's no such priest that can pray me to heaven." Midnight sighed. "Whatever happens is not your fault. Now tell us what you saw or heard."

"There is a very large snake loose in this school. I don't know what type or where it is but it is hungry and it wants to kill. I have to find it." It was Severus that answered. "You will do no such thing. You will all go to bed and I will see what I can do to straighten this out." Shadow went to protest but Severus let out his aura that said he was the most dominant of his family and Shadow cowed back and nodded. "In the future I would rather not have to do that. It is not the way to correct a child or get them to see that things can be done a better way." He nodded. Severus followed them back to the Slytherin dorm and checked for everything he could think of then warded his dorms for safety. Nothing would get to his snakes, especially not a snake.

Severus did everything he could think of but he could not find this snake. He knew his son would not joke about something like this and that he was also certain that it was a snake and considering he spoke with them it would make sense for him to be able to understand it. There was nothing else he could do though. Disgusted with himself he went to bed and prayed that nothing happened and that Shadow's serpents were able to find this other one.

In the morning Potions came and went, as did DADA and COMC. It wasn't until lunch was almost over that the headmaster was quickly called from the Great Hall. Midnight could feel the headmaster's anger from wherever he was but when the man came back besides knowing that he was angry the headmaster was calm and collected. He asked everyone to go to their dormitories and told them that they would be safe. He sent the Heads of Houses with them. He needed them out of the way for the moment.

Shadow was panicking. He could feel the death hovering in the school. He need out or to do… something. He needed to find that snake. Darkness seemed to have caught that thought though for he grabbed onto his waist and physically pulled him with the rest of the Slytherin's. Severus led them all and checked everywhere they went. He wasn't going to let anything happen to these children that trusted him to protect them. When he reached the dorms he did so again before declaring it safe and then locking them all inside. He let them ask their questions and he did the best he could to answer them. After there were no more he sent them to their rooms to do homework. Severus led them to the Slytherin Conference Room and then made the chairs into three couches.

Midnight had Shadow wrapped firmly in his arms using his strength to keep him there and letting Darkness keep the hold on Shadow's state of mind. "I know you can all feel it and so this is the best place for you to be for now. I will do what I can to find out what's going on. I would suggest you all get some sleep. He moved to Shadow and pulled his chin up making him look him in the eye. "You cannot blame yourself for this. You did what you could as did I to try to stop it. Death is inevitable. You cannot stop it. The most you can do is prolong it. Now don't worry about it. Let me handle it. It is not something you need to be worrying about. Any of you." They all nodded and he dimmed the lights. "They will expect you to be in here Draconis." "I know. I am ready to try to help them if they need it." Severus nodded and took his leave. Darkness turned to him. "Prince of Slytherin and all that rot. It passed down from my father. What's funny is that most think it is from Papa and not Father." "It would logically make since though considering that if it wasn't your Papa that it would be Shade's father."

It was Blaise that asked the next question. "What do you call each of them, considering you do have four fathers after all?"

"Shade's father or Sev. Kuro's father or Siri. Mid's father or Rem. And we call Jam our mother. We haven't asked what they want us to call them so it just makes it easier to keep up with and as well not to give away that we are all technically from the same."

"How many names do you each have?" They laughed.

"Shadow is Kage or Shade, as well as Lightning. Though he does also hold Serpent," replied Darkness.

"Darkness is Kuro for black and Kurohyou or Panther in English terms, hence the use of Kuro usually. There's also Sai," replied Shadow. "Midnight is Mid or Rei or Wolf, considering what he is. He goes by Crescent as well. "

"Blaise is Raven simply," replied Draco.

"Easy to remember. Draconis is Draco or Dragon. I also call him Thunder."

"Spells out son at the end. Interesting."

"Ha ha! It does. I've never paid attention." They shrugged.

"Your fathers?"

"Papa is Lucius or Luc or Eagle. Father is Tom, though we sometimes call him Riddle Me This. He's also Phoenix, though ironic since Dumbles has one."

"What do you call our fathers?"

"James is Jam or Prongs. He was also called Peta, which means submissive father. Sirius is Siri or Grim. Actually they've called him Snuffles as well. He was called Pata, which is dominant father. Remus is called Rem or Remmy, as well as Moony. He was Papa. Severus is Sev or Shadow Bat. He was called Father." (A.N. Don't remember whose story I got Peta or Pata from so if you do mind my using them please let me know. I just couldn't come up with anything else to call them off the top of my head.)

"We call Dumbledore, Dumbles, Bumblebee, and Nutters. You have anything?"

"Senile, old coot, back stabbing bastard, manipulator. It goes on for a while."

The body of a Ravenclaw student was found with large bites taken out of her and talk of closing the school could be heard. There were Auror's all over the place and they were having to make sure their scent and everything was covered so that they were not caught by all the gadgets that were around school. After two weeks and no more attacks the investigation was closed and the girl was buried. Her friends mourned and even Shadow did so knowing that he may well could have saved her life. The headmaster was angry about the killing but not about the girl herself dying. It was disgusting.

For some odd reason all Shadow could think of was monkshood, wolfsbane, and aconite. He knew they were all the same but they had absolutely nothing to do with the current problem he was having and yet he was repeating the three words over and over in his head. He screamed in frustration, thankfully he was on the Quidditch pitch. Two new words were added to his list. Philosopher and Sorcerer. He got those. That was what he was trying to think about so what was with the potions ingredients.

'Shade will you please stop screaming. I can't concentrate in here.'

'Are you in Potions by any chance?'

'Yes I am. And your shouting isn't helping me get this done any faster.'

'Well if you were only able to think of three words that had nothing to do what you were thinking about originally you'd go crazy to.'

'Sorry. Do you want me to close the bond a bit?'

'No! I'll manage.'

'Alright.' Darkness started focusing outward on what he was supposed to be doing.

He got it. That was what the headmaster had meant when he had said to stay away from the third floor corridor. How could he have been so stupid. It had taken him this long to figure it out. And he still had to find the snake and have a nice long chat with it. If he had to he would kill it but he really didn't want to have to have to. He sent Darkness his thoughts and received and affirmative from him and that he was telling Sev. Halloween was starting to come along and Shadow was determined to figure out how to keep the headmaster away from his monthly trips to the sorcerer's stone. He couldn't use it more than that or it would become useless faster. They had been at the school for a month already. It was a miracle for them to stay in one place so long. They were also getting a bit antsy. They were used to moving and didn't know how much more they could take of being caged. They were used to roaming at night not being stuck inside a castle. The summer would be pure heaven for them.

He made sure to keep his plans of getting the stone, safe from Darkness or he'd be kept under lock and key and he liked his freedom thank you very much. From across the way Draco and Blaise appeared carrying three brooms between the two of them. "It's not as good as using your wings but it'll do. Care to fly with us?" He nodded. Why not? He had nothing better to do.


	9. Dominance

Four Fathers

Four Fathers

Ch 9: Dominance

They laughed and played around for a while. Blaise played keeper while the other two played chaser. They had both only managed to score three or four times because Blaise was very good at his position and with a shared look between the two, they decided to double up. Now it was them against Blaise instead of all one on one on one. Blaise was getting swamped. He couldn't keep up with both of them and they were playing in circles around him. Eventually they managed to get in about fifteen more and Blaise gave up with an all right you win to the both of them. They laughed and they all touched down back to earth. They were all happy and their eyes were alight. Flying was a natural for them, be it with their wings, or on a broom. They went and restored the brooms and headed back to the stands to talk without worry of being overheard.

Eventually talk turned to the Ravenclaw girl and Draco told Shadow of the story of the Chamber of Secrets that he had heard when he was younger. They all thought it could be possible but knew the Hogwarts library would have nothing on it. They would have to talk to their parents, see if they knew anything more.

Draco asked what the snake had said and Shadow told him. Draco said he hadn't heard it but that he should have considering his father's ability and that he could typically understand Nagini. Shadow found that strange but just accepted it. He couldn't do anything with it.

The Gryffindor team spotted the three first year Slytherin's sitting in the stands and decided that they needed to be kicked out so they could start their practice. They went to them and coughed politely or as politely as one can anyway. The captain opened his mouth and then closed it again, as they seemed to not pay attention to him.

"Excuse me." They turned to him. "May I help you?" Shadow asked. "Yes, you can leave the Quidditch stands so we can practice." Draco turned to them. "And if we don't want to as we were here first." The Captain pulled out his wand but before it was even fully raised Shadow had a blade at his throat and he was facing his teammates. "I suggest that you do not raise your wands against what is mine to protect unless you wish to die," he told the Captain. "Should I let you go is the question? Draco?" "Why not, he's not worth it." "Very well." He threw the captain away from him and then turned to them and they stood gracefully and fell in beside him as they all walked back to the castle.

Darkness could tell Shadow was no longer in a good mood, and a Shadow in a bad mood with a bunch of idiot children would not do. So far there had been no deaths and he was going to attempt to keep it that way. He met Shadow, Draco, and Blaise at the door and pulled Shadow into his arms. He pulled him into the shadows and gently bit into his neck forcing the tension to leave his body. He sighed and relaxed then nodded. He turned and kissed Darkness before giving a thank you.

They all met back up and headed for Sev's quarters. A while later they ran into the Headmaster that said he must speak with Shadow alone. Darkness refused and the headmaster told him pointedly that Shadow could answer for himself. What he did not understand however was that Darkness was his Dom and did indeed have the right to answer for him if he thought it could affect his Sub. Shadow then answered in the negative and the Headmaster goaded him. "Must you always listen to someone else my boy." Darkness was not happy. In fact, he was downright furious. No one had the right to claim what was his. "You have the right to make your own decisions." Ha ha. Oh how wrong he was thought Draco, and Shadow knew it too. He was trying not to laugh.

"You seem not to understand Headmaster, but I trust them as to where I do not trust you. I know that he will make a decision that will benefit me even if I do not agree with it, but in this case, I do wholeheartedly agree with him and have no wish to talk to you. Good day." He wrapped his arms around Darkness and they continued but did not stop at Sev's quarters because they knew the headmaster was still watching. He told Draco and Blaise goodbye before pulling Darkness into their room.

As soon as they were fully in the rooms and the door closed and warded to all but Midnight, Darkness flipped Shadow over and pinned him to the bed albeit sitting. He did not want to frighten his sub. Shadow slipped into his role as full submissive knowing Darkness needed to regain his control, and that the vampire would not take to well to his sub not submitting. The vampire in Darkness was furious. His control of his sub had been challenged and by an old man no less. He was pleased though. His sub knew whom he belonged to. Shadow waited knowing he was trying to pull himself back together from full vampire mode to Darkness again. Eventually he sighed and turned to Shadow. He pulled him into his arms. "You are mine." "I am yours," Shadow reinstated. "Only mine." "Only yours, and Mid's." He knew better than to say 'And Mid's also, without the only yours.' The vampire did not like it. But reminding him he was shared was fine. "Our mate." "Shared mate." Darkness was almost there, he was including Midnight. "Ours." "Yours." Darkness smiled and pulled his sub into a kiss dominating him. Shadow did not fight it but gave as good as he was getting. When they broke apart they both reigned in the vampire in them. Darkness sat and pulled Shadow into his lap. "Sorry." "It's not your fault." "No, but it is good you did not go with him. The vampire would have seen it as a betrayal." Shadow shivered. That would not have been good. They just relaxed and lay against one another.

Midnight walked into the Common Room and then saw all the wards on their door so instead decided it would be worthwhile to go see Blaise and Draco as Shadow had been with them. He knocked on the door and after a second a 'come in' was heard. He walked in and bowed and then took a seat at the foot of their bed after a nod from Blaise. It seemed that whatever had happened had affected Blaise as well, and then he understood. Someone must have challenged Darkness's dominance. That would not have gone well and now he needed to know what had happened.

"The Headmaster tried to get Shadow to come to his office alone. Darkness answered for him and the headmaster tried to goad Shadow into going. Dumbledore has no idea that he just challenged Darkness's dominance but he was not happy. You might want to go check on Shadow."

"Actually that is not a very good idea. When the vampire comes to the fore it is unwise for me to be there as well because even though it knows and agrees with sharing Shadow it still feels threatened. If Shadow would have gone with the headmaster the vampire would have been pissed and the headmaster would most likely be dead." Draco's eyes widened.

"I didn't think it was that bad." He looked to Blaise.

"It wasn't."

"No, but you must also realize that we have always had to fight for what we wanted as well as had to fight to be able to keep it."

They understood then. "When we were outside the Gryffindor Quidditch team tried to kick us out of the stands so they could practice. The captain drew his wand and Shadow reacted, I believe his exact words were 'I suggest that you do not raise your wands against what is mine to protect unless you wish to die.' I understood it meant something, but what, I do not understand," Blaise told him.

Midnight looked shocked but then slowly a smile spread across his face. "It means you are family."

"He's very possessive."

Midnight laughed. Long and hard. "You have no idea. But yes he is." He turned to Draco and gave him a look.

"What?"

"By normal standards would you be more protective or possessive of your mate?"

"Possessive," he answered without hesitation.

"Most subs are, I've noticed. No one touches what belongs to them."

"It may be your duty to protect us and love us but no one will take you from us. We will not allow it." Blaise kissed Draco. "I see." He smirked back.

He sent a tag to Darkness knowing that it would not be a good idea to do so to Shadow because Darkness would know. After a moment the connection opened and he was told he could come in. He closed it and stepped into their room. He climbed in bed beside Darkness effectively making him the middle. It was the safest course of action at the moment. For all of them.

Shadow spoke up. "If we aren't going to see Sev we should let him know so he does not worry." Darkness pondered for a moment. "Give me a bit longer then we can go. I am almost in full control of myself. I know that he will not hurt you so that should make it easier." They nodded. He pulled Shadow over him and placed him in between himself and Midnight, a silent apology to both of his mates that he was keeping them from each other, but they understood if their smiles were any indication."

A while later they met Sev at his quarters and slid in. They talked about how their classes were going. By far they all hated DADA and Shadow had a firm dislike of the Astronomy teacher whom equally disliked him. Shadow had been kicked out more than twice. His father sighed. "I was never liked in that class either, nor was Draconis's Papa. It seems that we are firm in our beliefs." Shadow told him that he actually loved looking at the stars and that he liked the subject just not the class. Severus readily agreed. Forty-five minutes later an alarm went off. Severus quickly led them back to the dorms and told them to stay.

Shadow and Draco ran along side holding one another's hand so not to be seperated or lost. Elbereth and Lorien were along for the ride as well as Ruri, Draco's pet dragon that was clinging to his shoulder. They had both heard the serpent this time. They would find it. They had to. They also knew their mates would be furious but they had no choice they couldn't let someone else die. They kept running until they came across a girl's bathroom. They had passed it up but their familiars had told them to go back. After a glance to one another they did so. Their familiars slid off or flew off in Ruri's case and inspected the bathroom. Eventually they all ended up at the same place. A sink. They glanced at one another.

They shrugged and gave their familiars their attention. Shadow paused and stared at the sink. "Open," he hissed. It did so and they jumped back. They looked at each other again. Their Dom's would be so pissed. They nodded and when he was about to jump Draco hissed "Stairs." He nodded and they began their descent. They found where the snake had come from and they were told it was a basilisk. Great. They were so dead. They talked about what they would have to do if it would not agree to their terms.

Darkness was angry, angry didn't even describe it but no words could. Midnight and Blaise were in no better condition. The rest of the Slytherin's had long since fled to their own rooms. Their sub's had blocked their bonds so that they could not be traced and they wanted nothing more than to tare out of there and go looking for them but if Sev came back and found them all gone he would be pissed. As it was they needed his help to find them. They could be anywhere but he was the head of their family, he could find Shadow, and Draco would be with him.

The serpent slithered in and immediately smelled the intruders. She had killed two already this night but what was two more. She would have them for later. She moved to attack but they spoke. They spoke the tongue. And together. She had to listen. She wanted to know more about these speaker's. It had been so long since one had been in her home.

"Lady, we beseech you. Hear our call. We mean you no harm. Please speak with us."

She hissed back. "I speak with you." She saw them relax but still they kept their eyes closed. Coming upon them she noticed they were just younglings. "Why do you speak?"

"We must ask you Lady not to harm any more innocents. They must be protected not killed."

She hissed. These younglings should know better, but then again they were young. They would not know that she would not kill innocents. "I kill no innocents younglings. The younglings must be protected yes. That is why I have been called again. To get rid of the one's that cause harm to the young."

Shadow smiled, now he just had to get her to understand. They had been lucky thus far. "Lady, the student that was killed was still a teen, she was innocent and did not deserve to die. She did no wrong."

"You are wrong there younglings. She had hurt the another youngling."

"Did you see her do this yourself Lady?"

"I did not." She did not understand. The tone was not accusing but was telling her she had missed something.

"Then you have been lied to Lady." She hissed at him but then the other spoke up. "He does not lie. May I ask how you found out?"

She had a bigger problem. "And the two teens tonight?" she asked. She saw them both pale and the first one slide to the ground and bow his head. "Innocent," he whispered. She hissed. The one whom had told her would pay. Turning to the second she answered his earlier question. "The old one that reigns here." They hissed and she glanced at them. She shielded her eyes to her second lens. "You may now open your eyes younglings. My eyes are shielded."

"Thank you Lady. It is an honor." And it was. Not many had ever been allowed to look a basilisk in the eye. "You have been used Lady. In an disgusting way. How may we help you so that he cannot hurt you." She hissed soothingly at the younglings. "I will take care of him. No more young shall be hurt by me. Thank you for telling me this younglings. I will offer you what protection I can."

"Thank you," they again hissed together. They started the journey but before they disappeared from sight Shadow asked if they could speak with her again and she nodded. She got lonely down here.

They knew they would be in trouble.

Severus went back to the Common Room to check on his snakes after the two bodies had been found and the teachers dismissed. When he got back he found three certain Slytherin's pacing and all others out of sight. He coughed and they all whirled around. He noticed two certain Slytherin's missing. His eyes narrowed. "Where are they?"

"We don't know. You are our last hope. They have blocked us." Severus hissed. They were in so much trouble. He opened his awareness and they all headed out.

They walked the stairs hand in hand, knowing that once their mates found them they most likely wouldn't see the light of day for quite some time and that was if Sev didn't know they were gone.

They reached the top and climbed out. They both hissed, "close," and sighed when it did so.

They walked into a girl's bathroom and stopped. Their sub's looked up at them and gulped.

Midnight looked and saw the two were holding hands as did Blaise and Darkness. They all growled and as one turned and walked out not looking back. Both Shadow and Draco were shocked. Never had they thought. Then they looked and saw their still enter-twined hands. They looked at each other, let go, and slid to the floor. There was no point going after their Dom's. They wouldn't listen.

Severus was shocked. Nothing in the past thirty seconds had processed and when it did his eyes widened. Oh shit was the only thought in his head. He touched both of their shoulders and they flinched. He picked them both up with a bit of difficulty, as they weren't heavy but not light either. It was more awkward. He used a few notice-me-not charms and took them to his quarters. He as well understood that talking to Darkness, Midnight, and Blaise right now would yield no results. Right now he needed to help Shadow and Draco. They needed it the most.

He set them down on the couch and went to grab two glasses of blood. They needed it right now. By the time he got back to the living room from re-securing his stash, they were gone. A quick sweep of his rooms found them both in separate corners of his room. He sighed. At least he hadn't lost them.

He sat and then let out his dominance. This was going to take a while. "Come," he called. Both whimpered but crawled to him. They sat on opposite sides of him but neither would look up. Both were crying, not caring. Their Dom's didn't want them. What reason was there to live for them. Severus caught these thoughts and tried to figure out how to deal with this. James had never been this…delicate…fragile. But then again, he hadn't found his mates or mated until after 15, not before 11. Draco had always known Blaise was his Dom from the age of 2. Who knew with the other three. They had at least been more matured.

He pulled both of them against him and they rested their heads against his legs. "Draco. Tell me what happened." He whimpered but nodded. He took a breath and then started. "We heard the serpent again and we had to stop it from killing. We kept running but then our familiars told us to go back. It was the girl's bathroom. We went in and eventually they landed by the sink. We went down and asked the basilisk to stop killing the innocents. She hadn't known they were innocent. Dumbledore lied to her. We came out together and then." He stopped, he couldn't.

"And then?"

He trembled. " Then our Dom's don't want us." He was crying. "It's all my fault."

"It is not your fault. Do not blame yourself." Shadow flinched and Severus raised his head. "Nor do you blame yourself. It is neither of your fault. It was misunderstood and when your Dom's are calm again we will speak with them." Draco looked up to him, hope in his eyes, and he nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes leaning against Severus for support. Shadow shook his head.

"Why not?"

"He has already been challenged by Dumbledore today. If I would have went it would have been a betrayal and then he comes and finds me with another holding hands. He deserves to be mad at me. I have betrayed him." He stopped, shaking and then closed his eyes.

Severus forced him to look at him. "Open your eyes. You have not betrayed your mate. It may seem that way but you have done nothing wrong to state otherwise." He shook his head and closed his eyes again, he too leaning against Severus for all the support he could get right now.

"We will see what we can do later. Sleep." They nodded and did so. There was no point in being awake.

Blaise was angry. He did not understand how Draco could have. His Dragon belonged to him. No one else. He could not be angry with just one of them. There had to be a reason but he was so angry the reason didn't matter right now. He pushed open the other's door, asking them if there was somewhere they could go to get rid of the anger. Midnight turned to Darkness and the two communicated silently for a while before he was asked how well he could fight. He had answered well enough. They had asked to kill and he had said yes. Right now he could. Midnight told him that there was a place where criminals all went and every now and then they would wipe it out. Blaise agreed, he could handle that. They dressed appropriately and left.

Shadow and Draco let out a cry after shooting up. Their Dom's. They were gone. The bond was gone. They panicked. They didn't know what to do. Severus quickly rushed in. He pulled them both into his arms. He had lain them on the couches in his rooms so that they would know where they were.

"Shh. Shh. What's wrong?"

"It's gone. It's gone."

"What. What's gone?" Severus didn't understand.

"The bond. It's gone. It's so cold. So cold." That's all he could get from Draco.

"Shadow?"

"They don't want us. They left. They left together. All alone. Alone again. Always alone. The one's I love always leave. Always leave me. Freak." Severus stopped him there.

"You are not a freak. They are angry. Let them dispel their anger and then they will come back." Shadow shook his head. He was beyond helping or caring now.

Slowly, Shadow started fading before Severus's eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. A Sub could not live without their Dom. He had finally found his son only to loose him over something so petty as this. He hated not being able to do anything. Draco sat by stroking his hair knowing that eventually, he too would follow. Severus could do nothing but watch.

They arrived at a run down pub and Darkness stopped. He took out a piece of paper and then it disappeared. "Three minutes for the bartender and the spies to get out. All others die tonight." They nodded. After the three minutes were up they let out their vampires and every single person, creature, whatever, was killed that night. Darkness bottled the blood and vanished some of it to a hospital that paid well when they got it, and kept the others for when it was needed after handing a good bit over to Blaise who nodded.

It was some time later now that Blaise wasn't angry that he realized. "Oh Kali, what have we done?" They turned to him. "Think about it. Have you ever heard of a Sub that has cheated on his Dom? They have no reason to. They love us. We take care of them and provide for them. It is impossible for two subs to cheat. It would be easier for one of us to cheat then either of them."

Their eyes widened and they understood. They fled back to Hogwarts as if the steeds of hell were at their heels. Once they were there they had to figure out where to go. "Sev's quarters. He wouldn't have sent them back," Blaise answered.

"Will he let us in?"

"I don't know, but we have to try." The two nodded and once more they took off. It was a good thing they did not come across the Headmaster.

When they arrived at his quarters they begged to be let in. The door flew open and they ran in. By then, even Draco was unable to stay sitting. He had one hand rested on Shadow's head and the rest of him was leaning against the couch. Both's breathing was labored. They had almost killed their Sub's.

Severus stood and blocked their way. "Please." They needed to their sub's now. Couldn't he see that.

"Until you understand you will not touch them." They growled but nodded. They had no choice. Time was of the essence.

"They went to try to save the students from being killed. From what I have figured out they knew we would all be angry. They were taking comfort from one another knowing that they would be punished, especially Shadow." Their eyes widened and they nodded. "Please," they asked again. He nodded and they rushed to them.

They both flinched when they touched them. All of them closed their eyes and calmed themselves. They knew it would take a lot to get their mates to trust them again. They pulled them into their arms and turned to Severus. "You will have the day off tomorrow. Do what you must, but we will be talking." They nodded. They jumped to their rooms.

Shadow was spooned between the both of them. Both of their arms wrapped around him. He was facing Darkness as that was who had carried him until they got to their rooms. They knew that he was dying because their bond had been broken. What they didn't understand was how it had been broken. Hopefully Severus could tell them that. Darkness bit into his neck on the left at the same time Midnight bit him on the right. Something similar was occurring in Blaise and Draco's room. The bond came back but not as strong as they wanted it to. Quickly Darkness cut his own left shoulder and forced Shadow to the cut. He was too weak to bite but he wouldn't drink either. He wouldn't hurt his Dom even if his Dom didn't want him.

"Drink." He tried to shake his head but couldn't. "Please. Drink." His head was forced to the mark and he drank, crying the entire time. It healed over and he pulled away. Darkness cut again and forced him back. He struggled but to no avail. His instincts told him drink even as his mind fought telling him he was hurting his Dom. This happened twice more before he was finally able to bite and then he couldn't stop the tears, but still his Dom forced him to drink. He eventually managed to lick it healed and his Dom let him pull away. His tears were gently wiped away and then Midnight moved forward and took him.

He shook his head widely. He wouldn't hurt his second Dom either. Midnight cut his right shoulder and forced Shadow to the cut. He tried to pull away but Midnight would not let him. Once it healed, he bit and drank, knowing he had to but not wanting to. He let him go and then sat with him on the bed. "Shh. Don't leave us luv. Come back to us our Lightening." Shadow still sat limp but curled into his arms. They had left him. What did they mean?

"We're sorry luv. We overreacted. We know that you would never do that. I do not know how to ask you to forgive us."

They wanted him. It had been a misunderstanding. He tried to lift his head but couldn't but he had to know. "Want?" he whispered.

"Yes, yes. We want you luv. Forgive us? It was never supposed to be this way. We love you."

Shadow smiled and cried. His Dom's were crying to. They rarely cried. He knew then that they were sorry. That they hadn't meant it. He tried to lift his arms but couldn't. "Want." They understood the difference and Darkness moved to him and brushed a chaste kiss to his lips. They climbed into the bed and curled him into the both of them. They wouldn't let him go again. And they vowed they would never react fist without finding out what had happened. They would never do this to their Sub again.

A./N. Okay, at first I couldn't get past the first three pages, and then after that this chapter just wrote itself. This is totally NOT what I had planned for this chapter but whatever. Here it is. Sorry about the long wait. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Calm, Praise, or Dress?

Four Father

Four Father

Ch. 10: Calm, Praise, or Dress?

After that fiasco was over two weeks before, they had rarely been out of each other's sight for longer than three minutes. The headmaster had had to get used to the three of them and Blaise and Draco being together, because the five were rarely not found together wherever they were at the time if it was outside of their dorms. The rest of the Slytherin's had been apologized to and had taken it all in stride. Pansy had been told that they did not have to hide anymore so she was able to spend her lunchtimes elsewhere instead of hanging off of Draco as she had been doing at the beginning. They had of course cleared this with all adults beforehand. They couldn't afford to give away too many secrets.

Once they had been healed they had had a nice LONG chat about asking for help and not running off like a Gryffindor. They hadn't been punished too heavily because they figured it was enough compensation and incentive for their Sub's that they had almost died and had believed their Dom's to leave them. That's not to say they were exactly happy with them and when Severus had exploded after he had realized it was a basilisk, they had flinched and begged him that they were sorry and that they had had too. It was a forced choice. Severus hadn't understood that but Midnight had and sighed and then explained.

"There are always choices. You always have a choice, but sometimes there are forced choices, and those, those are not your fault."

Shadow had nodded and told them he had had to. He couldn't let an innocent die. It didn't stop Sev from being angry but he understood and eventually it all calmed down and he gave each of them a hug. They had all relaxed and calmed down. He had then sent them to bed.

As they walked from lunch to Potions on Saturday, they debated what they would do for their free period. They had all been cooped up too long in this castle. Vampires did not like to be caged or chained, and they were used to wandering whenever they wished. They shrugged; they would figure it out whenever it was time. They would get to go home tomorrow. They loved Sundays. Lived for them, when they could do whatever they wanted to within reason. They had surprisingly fell into the role of having parents rather well.

Potions went by well. Neville had been doing rather well in the class and Severus left him to it but still checking occasionally to make sure it wouldn't get volatile. He almost dropped in a newt's eye and Shadow quickly stepped over and caught it and gently pointed out to Neville where he was supposed to be. He fumbled for a moment but then quietly said thank you. Shadow had smiled and waved to Midnight that he would be helping him. After he had gotten over the shock they had worked well together and the potion had almost come out perfect. When they had taken it to the front Severus had called Neville to wait after class. He had paled but waited when the bell rang.

"You have done well in this class Mr. Longbottom, a far cry from your father. You have not once blown up one cauldron and for that I am most pleased." And Neville could tell too. He looked vastly relieved. "Thirty points to Gryffindor. Continue to improve Mr. Longbottom."

"But…but Sir, Shadow helped."

Shadow laughed. "You did all the work. I only kept you at a pace that was comfortable to you and guided you. You did it on your own."

"Th…thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes…yes Sir?"

"I expect that you will keep quiet about your points less they double and end up missing."

"Yes, yes Sir." He was surprised. He had won points and in Potions. He had been told he had done a good job. He stood in shock and Shadow gently led him out and sent him on his way to his next class.

"I think you have made his year Father. He is not used to praise; I can tell."

"I see. But do not expect me to continue this. We cannot afford to seem soft."

"I know, but just once in a random blue moon if he's done really well. Just a nod would help encourage him to keep trying."

"All right. You win Shadow." Shadow smiled. He would of course have his way when it came to this. He would settle for nothing less. "Do you not have a free period next?" They nodded and wondered why. "Then shoo unless you want to help make pain relief." They laughed.

They went back to the Common Room. They sat around the fire and just talked with everyone. Eventually Pansy came out and tapped Darkness on the shoulder and caught Blaise's attention. She would have to be careful here. "Can I please please borrow Shadow and Draco. Please?" She begged. She needed their help. Desperately. At least she had been smart to direct her questions to their Dom's unlike the headmaster would have. Everyone in Slytherin knew, knew the who's and what's of everyone and how to not accidentally say something to offend someone of their position.

Darkness glanced to Blaise and then Shadow. Shadow shrugged and Blaise asked why. "Fashion, of which you have no sense." Blaise laughed. It was true. Draco shrugged and Blaise nodded. "Have fun." "Of course." He hugged his Dom and pulled Shadow to his feet. "You have to help me with this one. One of us is not enough." Darkness nodded and Shadow pulled Midnight to his feet as well. Pansy gave Midnight a calculating look. "He can keep a secret too." She smiled and nodded and pulled the three with her.

Once they were gone Blaise let out his breath. Darkness looked at him and he said. "That girl is a vulture. Don't get on her bad side." He already knew that. For a female and a mortal she had just as much control as Draco did in here. "When she goes into fashion mode, well let's just say their free period is over. We'll have to catch them for dinner." Darkness groaned. Thank heavens he hadn't went.

Draco took control as soon as they walked into the room. This is what he was born for. He and Pansy had a system. Short questions, short answers and they filled in the rest as they went. Shadow and Midnight watched him work till they could help.

"Problem?"

"Date. Casual."

"Whom?"

She gave him a look as if who else. He smirked.

"Place?"

"Rosemerta's." (Hogsmeade)

"Color?"

"Your choice. No pink damn you." He laughed.

"Dress or Pants?"

"Dress. I have no choice on that."

"Style?"

"V. Knee." She knew was his next question would have been.

"Heels or Flat?"

"Whichever."

"Jewelry."

"Plain."

"Hair?"

"Depends on dress." He nodded. It really did.

"All right. Let's get to work."

He walked to her closet and opened it pulling the other two with him. Pansy sat and let them work. They pulled dresses, put them back, and pulled again. Eventually Midnight smirked. "This will do." He showed it to them but blocked her sight and they nodded eagerly. Draco was almost bouncing. It would definitely be appreciated. Draco handed it to her and shooed her into the bathroom. She came back with a light blush.

"You'd had better all be happy." They all smirked at her and Draco chirped of course.

"Spin please," Midnight asked. She tilted her head but then did so. Shadow stopped her and after a few silent exchanges, turned her dress red and silver. Draco whistled. "Never thought of those two colors before but they do compliment her."

"Wait. What color jewelry? That change's things." Draco pulled out what he had planned. Midnight waved his hand and added a light purple to the dress and pulled out a bit of the silver. They wanted everything to stand out with nothing being left out. Draco went to the closet and pulled out shoes. He picked a pair and she groaned. "Oh come on. You know they are liked." She sighed. "Fine then. When you're done though."

They sat her at her vanity and did her hair. At the end they were pleased with their results. Draco added jewelry and then deemed her done minus shoes. They stood her up and looked her over. They made her spin again and then put a few extra pins in. It was down but done in a style that no one else beside Midnight would be able to fix again. She spun a few more times and he deemed her dance worthy.

She was in V-neck red dress with light purple streaks randomly swirled. It was a bit shorter than knee length, but it couldn't be too long or the look wouldn't be able to be pulled off. The little silver that was left was done in tiger stripes. She had one on each shoulder slanted, another horizontal on her sides, and two that appeared to create a slit at the left at the bottom. She had on a simple silver necklace with an amethyst, the reason for the purple in the dress. She had on a plain blue clear ring and two silver bangle anklets were placed around her right leg. Draco was nice enough to help her into her shoes, which she was very grateful for. They then all deemed her perfectly devourable. She blushed and it took a lot to get her to do so. Draco smirked that I know more than you do smirk and bowed to her.

She gave him a pleading look and he sighed. "Oh fine. Come on you two we have to go save Millicent from her nightmare with a dress." They shrugged. What was one more.

Indeed they did have to go help Millicent. When they walked in Draco shrieked and she whirled around and froze before she relaxed. Draco waved his wand and everything went back to whence it came from. "Let's start over shall we?" She nodded. These two were hopeless when it came to casual. He forced her to sit and they took over once more. He would make her compliment Pansy and see if these two caught on.

When they were done, she was in mid-length sleeved V-neck. Her dress was black and had blue swirls. Keeping in fashion, they gave her the same silver tiger stripes though her 'slit' appeared on her right. Her dress was a bit longer and they pulled up her hair, this time courtesy of Shadow. They had her twirl until she was deemed dance worthy as well. Draco put on a silver necklace with a crystal blue stone in it. He then handed her an amethyst ring that she slid back on as she hadn't wanted to part with it in the first place but after Draco had given her a look she had resigned. He handed her two silver bangle bracelets and put them on her right hand. He fished out her shoes and helped her into them and she smiled. They deemed her devourable as well and took their leave.

Darkness had left to help Severus with potions and so when they got back to the Common Room, he was gone. Blaise had headed to the library to finish up an essay and they knew this because a third year politely told them so. They thanked her and she left to do who knows what, not me. They sat and Shadow asked whom the two were going out with. Draco smirked and led them to his room.

"Let's see if you can figure it out. I'll give you a few facts and let you decide from there." They agreed.

"Pansy hates wearing bracelets. Her eyes are crystal blue. Her aura is a deep brown. She's not someone that just dates and drops you. Now think."

"Millicent can't stand anklets. They drive her crazy. Her eyes are an amethyst color. Her aura is a pale yellow. She's calm and easygoing, which is the opposite of her date. Who do you think?"

Shadow stared at him hard. "Serious?" He nodded. Shadow shook his head. "Can't." He burst out laughing at their faces as they realized why exactly the two looked so alike tonight. "Now that's a shock. I never knew. What happened to vampire senses?"

"I keep them hidden. Almost everyone that knows them know but we can't let Dumbledore find out. Think how he is with men. With women, who knows what he would do. They nodded.

Midnight smirked. "Let me dress you two up." "Why," came two identical voices. He shrugged. "Cause I can and I would like to see their faces. "Only if I get to dress you up." He groaned. "Fine." Shadow smirked at Draco. He laughed.

"Since we are in your rooms we shall start with you hmm?"

"I want a shower first, then you can play dress up with me." He sighed. "Why am I agreeing to this again."

"Oh, I'm sure you know why," replied Shadow. Draco gave an exaggerated sigh and nodded. They left and took their own showers with a bit of fun before returning to Draco's room. They dressed him up and he looked damn good if they did say so.

He was dressed in deep blue slacks with a silver shirt. His robe was a light blue with black ribbons atop it. All in all he looked otherworldly and angelic. He wore a simple silver necklace that Blaise had given him and black shoes. A normal outfit but done in style. They had got to him before the hair jell did so they had left it unslicked and soft. When he looked in the mirror he was surprised.

They turned on Shadow and he gulped. They notice-me-not Draco until they got him to their rooms and then Shadow was the one to play puppet. Midnight chose the pants and left Draco to the shirt and robes, which would hopefully hide the pants. At least Shadow was hoping so if he knew what Midnight was going to pick.

Midnight came back out of the closet and Shadow gulped. He had known. He sighed and slid into low hip riding pants. Midnight would get what was coming. Just he wait. Draco smirked at the choice and Shadow told him he had better be happy he was already done. He just laughed and tossed him and emerald shirt. His robe ended up having a mixture of black and gold to represent his Dom's, just as Draco's did. The colors were swirled together and you could never tell where one began and the other ended. Draco then smirked and told him that he needed his leg decorators. He hissed and called them to him and they slid up his legs. Draco nodded satisfied his work was done. Midnight moved and pulled out a necklace and placed it around Shadow's neck. "Now you're just teasing. Just you wait." He laughed melodically.

Shadow turned around and tackled him. He handed him off to Draco. "Make sure he doesn't get away." Draco nodded. Midnight gulped. Uh oh. He tried whispering to Draco who just shook his head and snickered at his discomfort. Shadow came back and handed him his pants and shoes and turned him to the bathroom. He sighed and went. He came back out with extremely low riders. If you thought Shadow's had been bad, these were much worse. Shadow cackled insanely. They stared at him and he sobered some. He left Draco to the shirt and the robes. He was good at that.

Draco could find nothing that pictured what he wanted so he eventually settled on the type of shirt and once he put it on he changed the colors to amber and gold. Shadow stopped him and then he ripped little openings in the sides with his nails. Three on each side. Draco then moved and concentrated on just outside the marks and made them a black color. Shadow whistled. "Nice work." "Thanks." Midnight moved to the mirror and was held back by both of them. "We aren't done with you yet," Draco chided. He pouted but it didn't work. His robes ended up a simple black with emerald swirls. Theirs showed their Dom's so his could show his Sub's. Shadow moved and pulled out a necklace and Midnight pouted. "You are evil." "You deserve it." He couldn't deny that so kept quiet.

Darkness and Blaise met up on their way back to the dungeons to make sure and/or rescue them for dinner. Darkness tilted his head as he realized they were done and were in their room. He gestured and Blaise followed. What met them however stopped them in their tracks.

They all laughed as their Dom's stood speechless before snapping out of it.

They moved quickly and kissed their respective partner(s).

"Why so dressed up?"

"This one was bored once we were finished and we just returned the favor," Shadow answered.

"You'll get to see what's under later, but I think dinner awaits," replied Draco. Blaise and Darkness respectively groaned. They laughed at them.

They walked to dinner and along the way Blaise commented that now he felt underdressed. Darkness agreed. When they walked in it was amid to catcalls and whistles. They tried not to blush and for the most part succeeded. Severus was shocked but told them they looked good through their mental links. They thanked him and he asked the occasion. He got a mental shrug in reply.

Dumbledore was surprised. So the hoodlums could dress up and actually look nice. Good. That worked for his plans. He would need pictures while he was like this. He needed his poster boy. He didn't totally trust that Severus was telling him everything. And that damn snake had refused to help him. She said they had been innocents and he really didn't want a large basilisk lose that he couldn't control. Worse was, the boy could probably control her and that wasn't good. At least he still had the Sorcerer's Stone. He wasn't sure, but he thought that the boy had been the one to almost get the stone on Halloween. He would have to be more careful. Not even Minerva knew that he was using it. That he was addicted to it. Until he knew he could trust the boy, he couldn't lead him on any of the tasks that he needed him for. His meeting with Severus had gone as usual. 'I'll tell you what I can when I know it or find it out.' It was getting aggravating, but Tom just seemed to be sitting still lately. That wasn't a good thing. At least not for him. He would have to stage a raid soon then maybe. Oh well, for now he would enjoy dinner and watch the boy. Black Shadow huh? The boy didn't seem like one much. But if what Severus said was true then this boy was able to play innocent very well.

When dinner was over they made their way back to the common room and then their own rooms. Once Blaise had Draco in their room he opened the robe to admire the beauty that was his mate and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. And more that his mate still wanted him after that earlier disaster this year. He made his mate stand and slowly turn for him admiring him from all angles. "Such nice clothes but they are hiding the true beauty of you my mate." Draco smiled softly and leaned up and kissed his Dom. He loved when they could be together in their rooms without fear of having to act. He moved and slowly began to undress his Dom and fold his clothes laying them aside. He squiggled out of reach when his Dom tried to return the favor and wagged a finger at him and his Dom shook his head but let him continue.

Darkness moved and pinned both of them to the wall. He kissed them both and whispered promises in their ears. They shuddered, eager. He stared at the two and then pulled them from the wall and pouted. "Do I get to see now," he asked in a childish voice. They laughed and antagonizingly slow unbuttoned their robes to reveal their shirts and low pants. He smiled and gently helped them out of their robes and hung them, taking care with the thought they had put into the clothes to please him with. He smiled hungrily when it came to the pants. He could tell who had been dressed first. Payback was a bitch. He saw the glint in Midnight's eye and so turned to him and slowly began to strip him. In between, he hung the clothes, only further irritating both of them. Once he was done to Midnight, they both advanced on Shadow and stripped him completely. Just as suddenly he was pinned and the favor returned. When they were done, they climbed into bed.

Pansy and Millicent laughed when they saw the other. So much for trying to dress themselves hmm. Pansy hadn't actually meant for Draco to help Mill dress, just to monitor, but oh well. They went to their booth and soon ordered their food. It was the closest they could be to one another while Dumbledore was around and on the watch. They were relatively free as he was more focused on the males but still they couldn't depend on that. They enjoyed their night out together. They had discovered one another at the age of 9 and had been inseparable since except to play their consecutive roles.

They made it back to Hogwarts and their dorm with no trouble and headed to their bed. They stripped, hung their clothes, and slid in to a night filled with pleasure.

Severus had waited until all of his snakes had returned and were in bed, before he cast a spell to seal them in that could only be broken by a certain seventh year that he had chosen in case of emergency. With that thought in mind, he flooed home to enjoy some quality time with his mates that was much needed.

High in the astronomy tower, two old lovers found one another again. They came from different houses and this would be the last year they would get to see each other as children. Both were seventh years and if caught would have their lives hanging in the balance but for tonight didn't care. They had eyes only for each other. Such strength in his, and such longing in hers.

A./N. Okay, this one wrote itself too. I totally didn't know what I was writing as I wrote it but I wrote it the day after the last chapter, even though you won't get it for quite some time. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. This is my only story I've ever actually kept up with and in actual updates. I think it's the longest one too. Woo hoo.


	11. To sink so low

Four Fathers

Four Fathers

Ch. 11: To sink so low

Draco and Shadow walked until they came to the doors. "Open," they hissed together. They spent an hour talking to the Lady and had asked here to keep an eye on the stone and had told her where it was. She had told them she knew how to get to it and could take them to it. They had almost agreed before they decided that it would be best to ask. She agreed and sent them on their way back up.

They talked to Severus and he decided to wait until they left on Christmas break to take it. That way he had smirked, the headmaster would have a holiday going through withdrawal. They shrugged and left it at that but said they would come get him when they were ready to get it. He nodded and sent them on their way.

"I'm bored. See if they'll let us go into the forest." Shadow nodded and then smiled. "Race you there." They took off flying down the stairs and when they would go to move would jump down the flights. They scared more than their fair share of people until they hit the doors and from there it was an all out race to the forest.

Severus could feel both their giddiness and as Darkness was in his rooms asked why. "They are playing chase in the forest." "Is that wise?" "They'll be safe and if not they can defend themselves." "Such care." "More or less realistic." "I see."

When they reached a certain part of the forest Shadow stopped Draco. "Stay." Draco understood the command and nodded. Shadow stepped forward to the dead clearing. He held out a hand testing instead of walking right into it. All of a sudden he felt Midnight's rage and gasped. When had this happened. He didn't remember Midnight being this angry while they were here. He sent a tag to Darkness and got the reply of the when he had been punished. Oh that was why. Because he didn't remember. He moved back to Draco and took his hand. He pulled him forward and stepped into the clearing. He moved to the center and knelt down pulling Draco down with him. Draco said nothing just did as directed. He could feel that he had no control here.

Shadow murmured to the dirt and ran his free hand over it. Slowly grass started growing. "I grant Draco, my brother of Thunder, protection in this circle so mote it be." He pulled Draco's hand and nodded. "So mote it be," he repeated. "What happened?" "Midnight," Shadow replied simply and shortly. Draco's eyes widened. "This?" Shadow nodded. "The wolf was furious. Crescent doesn't take to well to being unable to do nothing when he wants to do something." "Oh." They laid out in the dirt that slowly turned to grass as they stayed. They talked about everything and nothing and just relaxed, glad to be away from the school for a while. After a while, he got up and Draco lifted his head but he just waved him back down and moved to another place. "Want the grass to grow somewhat evenly don't we?" Draco laughed. Only Shadow would be worried about the grass growing evenly. He spoke up again. "No animal can walk through this clearing and live, no creature, no human, no ones but me and the one's I protect. It's a place of sanctuary." Draco was shocked at that admission. It truly did prove to him that Shadow saw him as brother. "Thank you," he whispered and he saw Shadow smile. "You're welcome."

About an hour later they heard screams come from Hogsmeade. Both jumped up. "Where was that from?"

"Hogsmeade," Draco answered. They received a tag to return to the castle, Deatheaters were attacking the village. Draco was confused. His fathers ALWWAYS told him when there would be an attack so that he didn't get hurt. They received another reply that it was the Order in disguise. Shadow asked if they could help instead and get rid of some of their enemies. Severus sent a tag to Tom and talked it out. In the end they agreed they could help but the first time they got hit they were to return. They agreed and took off. Severus would arrive there before they did since they were coming from the forest. About three minutes later Draco stopped and Shadow screeched to a halt a few feet ahead. "Are we not vampires?" Shadow laughed at their foolishness and the two jumped to Hogwarts and then again to Hogsmeade.

They entered into the shadows and came out as the townspeople ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. "Could they at least run in the same direction? All they do is get in the way," Draco complained. Shadow nodded in agreeance and took out a blade. He was going to have fun. Fortunately for them he couldn't kill them but he could impair them. Draco copied him.

The two dodged and danced around the 'Deatheaters' cutting into their legs and arms deeply. Shadow took pleasure in making sure some of them could no longer use their wand arm. When he saw his father get hit he growled and had to forcefully reign himself in. he then took their wands and snapped them as well as breaking their wrists. They screamed in denial and he loved it. He knocked them out and spelled them to be tied to a tree. He wanted to clear something with his father in a moment.

Albus Dumbledore fought the 'Deatheaters' knocking them unconscious. He made himself look more important then what he was having five of them attack him with higher spells than the rest were using. He wasn't paying attention to anything else, or else he would have realized the trouble he was about to get in.

The last of the 'Deatheaters' were caught and bound and with Severus's permission Shadow removed the masks and glamours the Order were using. There were gasps heard all around as the townspeople stared in shock. Dumbledore panicked and tried to get it into order. He was however, unsuccessful. They turned on him and he had no choice but to apperate away. The Aurors were called and took everyone into custody. They would face trial in the coming weeks. The rest went back to trying to clean up their homes and the students and staff trudged back to the castle in shock.

Minerva just kept shaking her head. "How could he do this? How could they do this? We are supposed to be protecting these people." Severus took pity on her and handed her a calming draught, which she took gratefully and still in shock headed to her rooms. Everyone else followed her example wanting to be nowhere near the Headmaster right now.

Shadow and Draco followed Severus back to his quarters and upon entering Shadow was snatched and made to look Darkness in the eye and say he didn't get hurt, not even a scratch. After that he asked if he had fun and he described for all of them that he had snapped wands, broken wrists, and left some almost half paralyzed. None would be trying anything else for a while yet. Draco said pretty much the same thing except he was happy to finally get that annoying woman to shut up and then asked them if there was a way in possible hell, and after he got zapped for cursing, if there was a way to get everyone to run in the same direction instead of like scattered chickens. They all laughed and gave the answer of probably not.

The next morning the Daily Prophet landed in front of everyone who ordered one. The title however shocked those that knew nothing of what had truly happened in Hogsmeade.

**Headmaster's Order Parade as Deatheaters**

_**Yesterday afternoon around six PM, Headmaster Dumbledore took **_

_**his staff and some of his students to Hogsmeade to stop Deatheaters **_

_**from attacking the village. Many of the Deatheaters were apprehended **_

_**and stunned and many loss use of their wand arm and had their wands **_

_**snapped by students that were willing to fight to protect their castle and **_

_**home. When the battle was finally over and all Deatheaters stunned or **_

_**bound, they were demasked. To say the townspeople were shocked would **_

_**be a vast understatement. The Headmaster's own Order of the Phoenix **_

_**were masquerading as Deatheaters. Are not these the very people that were**_

_**supposed to be protecting the people? Are they not the very ones that pledged**_

_**to get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? If they are the ones attacked then**_

_**is there truly a He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Was it all some elaborate joke **_

_**played on the people by the Headmaster himself? If so, what does that mean**_

_**for the Wizarding World? This is Rita Skeeter, your humble writer, asking, how**_

_**do you feel about all this? Is it right? What should be done about it? Someone **_

_**must be held accountable and Albus Dumbledore, our very children's own **_

_**Headmaster has done this. What else has he done that we do not know about?**_

_**What have our children been exposed to in his stead? What lies have they been**_

_**told? Should we leave our children in his not so tender care?**_

_**-Rita Skeeter**_

"Damn, she did a number." He jumped. "Alright, no cursing, jeez. That hurts you know."

"That's the point I thought," Darkness replied. Draco stuck his tongue out at him and Blaise zapped him again.

"Alright alright." Draco keened.

"I know how you feel. They are mean aren't they?" Shadow asked.

Draco sniffed and nodded. They just shook their heads at him. "But really. She'll start a riot with that."

"But at least people will begin questioning the old man. That was the point after all. I just don't think we expected it to be this much. Seems she doesn't like him just as much as we don't." Darkness replied.

"I agree. We may be able to step up our plans. What about the red thing?" Blaise asked.

"We'll be getting it come Yule. He's going to have a rude awakening." Shadow answered. They all smirked.

The Headmaster stood up. The entire Gryffindor table was in riots about their parents and what had happened to them. Eventually it got quiet. He told them that they were doing everything they could to take care of getting their parents out of this mess and straightening out how their parents had managed to be put under the Imperious curse. Shadow snorted at the thought. Until then, they were all to remain calm. None of the staff would look at the headmaster. They were all infuriated with him and refused to help his ploy along.

"Mr. Kuro, I wish to speak with you in my office."

They all stood and the Headmaster had to refrain from growling out at them. "Mr. Kuro, Shadow."

"No," Darkness said.

"Are you Mr. Kuro's voice?"

"I am. They are mine and as such you do not have rights to question them without my being present."

The Headmaster stared gobsmacked. He had not been prepared for that.

"We go together or we do not go at all. Your choice."

Minerva didn't even have the heart to tell the boy off for disrespect because from what she had seen the Headmaster was just as disrespectful.

"Very well, and Mr. Malfoy."

Quickly Blaise tagged his Professor to see if he could step up. He did not want his sub with that man. Severus did not believe it a good idea but in good faith could not tell him no when he knew instincts would not allow his sub to go. He would have done the same. He agreed.

"He is mine and as such the same goes that I must be present for you to question what is mine." The Headmaster stared. That he really had not expected. A Malfoy allowing someone to speak for them. Draco smirked. That ought to throw him for a loop.

"Very well." What choice did he really have. He wanted to know how the two had managed to damage most of his Order. Especially Shadow. He was not pleased with the boy. He had lost almost half of his force because of that brat.

"Please, have a seat." All refused. He wanted to scream. This was getting him nowhere. "Mr. Kuro, Shadow, can you please tell me what you did in Hogsmeade."

"I defended the school as all students should. I know how to fight so I fought. I made sure they could not harm anyone anymore. Nothing more but nothing less."

In the Great Hall whispers broke out. What did they mean by they were theirs. They didn't understand. The Slytherins just shook their heads and certain groups listened in to certain groups across the hall. The more information they had the better.

"You may wish to be ashamed Mr. Kuro that you have hurt innocent people and that they can no longer do magic. They do not have their wands nor the ability to do it as their wrists are broken and magic can not fix it."

They stared at him incredulously. "You wish me to apologize for protecting the school and the village from Deatheaters that were trying to kill people. I think not."

"Mr. Kuro these people were under a spell. They are innocent."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself Headmaster?"

"Mr. Kuro you have crippled many a people. They deserve at the very least your compassion and sorrow for your actions."

Shadow burst out laughing. He couldn't help it or hold it in. "You are truly a daft man. I have no time for you. Our classes are about to start." He stood up and walked to the door. The Headmaster flicked his wrist and locked it. Shadow turned back around and smirked at him. "No one can get in correct?"

"Nor you get out."

"I'm not worried about that," Shadow waved it away. He drew his blade and flicked it open and tilted his head at his Dom's. They shrugged and stepped out of his way. He smirked. "You wish to see the Black Shadow in action Headmaster." He let out his vampiric persona but not his appearance. His eyes glowed red and iridescent and he towered over the Headmaster. "Are you scared yet? You should be."

He whispered something over his blade and Draco smirked. The others looked confused but both shook their head. It was a sub secret. Payback for a Dom touching them without their permission. He touched the blade to the man's cheek. The Headmaster tried to move but found that he could not. "Tsk tsk, can't having you hurt yourself more than what I want you to. This Headmaster is for the very first time I ever saw you. I didn't like you then either." He drew the blade across the man's forehead from center diagonally across to the top of his right eye. "This is for taking me from my home where I was loved." He drew the blade diagonally across the other side in mirror to the other. "This is for separating me from me from my siblings." He made a longitudal line in the center of his forehead down to the tip of his nose. "This is for leaving me with people that hated magic." He cut a line across his right cheek. "This is for the abuse I suffered at their hands." He cut a second line below the first. The Headmaster was trying in vain to call up his magic and get away from this boy and none of the others were even trying to help him. They were leaning back just watching. "This is for the abuse my siblings suffered." He gave him two cuts on the left cheek in mirror. "This is for the manipulation you have tried on mine and my brother." (The mine is Shadow, Darkness, and Midnight. The brother part is Draco and Blaise.) He cut a third line below the second on the left and then the right cheek. "This is for the pain you caused our parents." The Headmaster cried out and Shadow ignored him. He cut one mark on the front of the mans shoulder on the right and another on the left. He then cut one into each of his sides. He cut two more across the mans stomach. Then thinking of Blaise's mother added another above the one on the stomach. "This is for the innocents you have corrupted." He drew the blade down the mans left arm in a loop. The man screamed. "This is for the people you have corrupted and let be hurt." He drew the blade against the left arm. He screamed again but oh no, Shadow was not done yet. "This is for the students that have put their trust in you and you have betrayed." He cut four lines in the left arm and seven on the other. (Four for the houses, Seven for the years they are there.) The man's eyes were swimming out of focus and Shadow brought him back with a quick snap. "Tell me Headmaster, do you have anymore sins you wish to confess. I can help to cleanse them of you." The Headmaster stared at him in shock. Would the boy ever quit. No, he would tell him nothing. He tried to shake his head. "No?" "No," the man replied as Shadow had come back with the blade. He closed the blade and slid it back into his pocket. The Headmaster was petrified of the boy. "These scars will never heal. No magic will cover them. No muggle means can fix or cover them. Everywhere you go people will know what you have done. That you are a traitor, a betrayer, an abuser, a killer. (traitor-marks on forehead, betrayer-marks on arms, abuser-marks on face, killer-stomach.) You can run but you can never hide Headmaster. Those that know what these marks are for will understand their meaning. You have been tried and you have been found guilty. If you are not what you are then the marks will fade but I highly doubt that as they are all shining quite brightly. Only when you have paid for your sins will they fade, but they will always be there. There is no escape from them." The man cried. Merlin how could he have done all this.

Shadow turned to them. "Anything you wish to add?" Draco stood up and flipped out his blade and said the same spell Shadow had used. He walked up to the man and whispered in the man's ear.

"Hell hath no fury like a submissive scorned. This is for my family and everything you have done against them." He knelt and cut the man's right leg. One for himself, his Dom, his Papa, his Father, one for Pansy, and one for Millicent. He moved to the left leg. One for Shadow, one for Darkness, one for Midnight, one for Severus, Remus, Sirius, James. One for each of them. He stood up and put it away. "Never mess with my family." He turned his back on his Headmaster and went and wrapped his arms around his Dom.

Shadow added, "You have been tried and found guilty of handicapping those supposed to be protected." (The marks on his legs.) He turned his back and walked to the door. With a single touch it opened and he walked out the other's trailing after him. What the Headmaster did not know was that it was all Shadow not the Black Shadow that had been after him today. The Headmaster had not even begun to fear. The doors swung shut behind them locking the Headmaster in for the night, there was no way for him to use his magic in the state he was in. When they were halfway down Midnight wrapped his arm around Shadow's waist.

"You did what was right. He needed to be tried and he has wronged many and been found guilty by vampiric laws. Do not let yourself worry about him any longer. Put him from your mind." He could take this from Midnight because he was not a vampire. The other three knew exactly what he had done. Midnight knew what they meant and what the locations meant but he did not completely understand the severity of what Shadow had just done. Shadow looked to Draco who was still wrapped around Blaise but Draco looked up at him.

"I am a dragon, a protector, I had to mark him, I could not let myself leave him without it." Shadow nodded and then he slid from Blaise and they wrapped arms around each other. They let Midnight herd them forward but their Dom's understood. They needed the time to come to terms with it. They went to Sev's quarters and all climbed in his bed and snuggled down. Darkness held Midnight, whom held Shadow, who was latched to Draco as he was to Shadow, and Blaise curled up around his sub. When Severus finally found them he left them to sleep. They looked as if they needed it and truthfully, they did. They just needed time to be away from it all.

A/N. Wow, again totally not planned. I had expected them to get the stone this chap and go home for Christmas/Yule. Oops. Next chap maybe. Sorry for the long as hell wait. Been busy and technically not supposed to be on the computer.


	12. The EndLast ChapNo More

Four Fathers

Ch 12: The End

Dumbledore had not been seen since the incident with the newspaper, which was the same night that Draco and Shadow had punished him. They had not told Severus and their Dom's respected their silence telling him he would find out when it was time what had happened.

Dumbledore traveled all over the world trying to find someone that could help him or remove the marks. His magic could not do it. As soon as they saw the marks they refused to help him and sent him on his way. They still shined a bright red three months later. He was going slightly insane without the philosopher's stone. He knew the boy had stolen it before he had left. He just had to figure out how to get it back. He didn't know how much longer he could go through the withdrawals. If only he hadn't killed Nicholas to get the stone he could have made him make another one.

He had traveled to Europe and had run afoul of a Mackled Malaclaw. As soon as he had saw it he had dissaperated, he had no need to be any more unlucky for a week. What he need was a Felix Felises (sp?) potion. What he needed was some good luck. Traveling to Africa had run him afoul of a Nundu and he had run from the leopard before it could get anywhere near him. The withdrawals were slowly killing him he didn't need to be diseased as well.

To say he was frustrated was a vast understatement. He was the great Albus Dumbledore. How dare they turn him away? He had even gone so far to contact a vampire and they had laughed in his face and left him in the middle of nowhere.

It was early April as Headmistress McGonagall ran into Shadow Kuro. There had been many changes since the headmaster had left. Severus was Deputy Headmaster, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had had their classes seperated in both Transfiguration and Potions so that more work could be gone. Punishments were made standard for certain rules broken. If you were caught after hours you had to scrub cauldrons. If you attacked a student in the corridors you had detention with Filch cleaning up the entire castle every night for a week as well in addition to having every single spell you cast on the person cast on you to your punishment no matter the house. They had even gone so far as to get rid of the house points and individualized punishments were set up for disrespect and such.

"Mr. Kuro may I have a moment with you?"

"Of course Headmistress."

She had figured out that as long as they spoke in the hallways he would talk to her alone but if they went to her office then Midnight or Darkness came with him. He had told her that he was in a submissive dominant relationship. She had widened her eyes and he had told her that they weren't going to go having sex in front of people. She had relaxed after that. Of course what he hadn't told her was that they would in private but loopholes were all he could use since he couldn't lie.

"Do you know perhaps where Dumbledore could have gone? I hate to ask you but you were the last one's to see him and I can't keep the Auror's away much longer."

"I have no idea where he could have gone or did go but yes I think we were the last ones to see him."

She sighed. "I had thought so but no one has seen him and many are speculating just why he left. I hadn't thought that he would prove the newspaper right. Albus has more sense than that but I guess I was just hoping."

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm just rambling and your one of the few students that will listen to their teacher's ramble and actually listen and try to help. Go on dear to your next class. Sorry to have kept you."

He gave her a smile and then went to Draco who was waiting around the corner for him. None of them ever went alone but they had loosened up a bit since Dumbledore left. They knew why he left but they really didn't know where he went, probably searching for a way to remove the marks, though that couldn't be done but oh well. They had finally told Severus and he had been shocked and had ranted for a while but after he had calmed down he had hugged them both and told them not to blame themselves because he had been wanting to do that for years. The parents that had been caught had all been tried and found guilty under Veritaserum and those students had been told they would live at the school over the summer until homes could be found for them or family came forward.

Albus Dumbledore could no longer take the shakes and startled the students when he walked into the Great Hall and collapsed. The Auror's were immediately called and they flooed through and followed Severus.

Three weeks before the end of school Albus Dumbledore was caught and tried using Veritaserum exposing all his crimes to the world. The newspaper had things to write on for the next five or six months. Everything they had known about their leader of the light was a lie. Yes he had killed Grindlewald but that had been after drugging him and binding his magic and casting Imperio on him.

The last day of school at breakfast everyone received a newspaper stating that Albus Dumbledore had been kissed the night before at 8:00 P.M. There were cheers around the hall from everyone but the Slytherins who knew it wouldn't be smart to show how happy they were and from those who had lost their parents. Most of the students hadn't known and were still shocked but some had known and helped their parents. Minerva had not allowed any of the students to be questioned. Once they left it would be up to the families to allow it or not.

The students that had parents till left went. Shadow, Midnight, and Darkness left on the train with Draco so that they could floo to their own home since only Remus was still technically the only one alive. They had all decided that when it was safe they would expose that they were still alive and come out into the world once again. Their second option though was to stay in hiding for the next six years, wait till their children graduated and head out into the world or even to transfer their children and live as a third option. They weren't completely decided yet but truthfully all were opting towards that third option.

The basilisk had been given to Tom to take care of and he did so happily. She was very smart and he respected her. Tom had been pardoned on the expense of Dumbledore. He had been allowed to take Dumbledore's seat and the Wizarding World was coming along great. Creatures had been granted citizenship, rules had been changed, and for the most part everyone was happy.

They had chosen a mixture of their options and had come out and told everyone that they were alive but said that there were too many bad memories and that they would be moving. Sev handed in his resignation and Minerva almost crying trying to beg him to stay. He had told her they may or may not come back for the next year or two but that they needed to be away for a while. He had then handed her a sheet of paper which when she read found out that the Kuro's were his children. He left her standing in the hall gaping like a fish which was unbecoming of a feline like herself.

A/N. The end. I finally gave up with this story. I have the ideas all in my head I just can't seem to get them on paper so to save everyone some sanity this is it. The end.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!


End file.
